Ode to the Brokenhearted
by Sandrine C
Summary: Getting back isn't the hardest part. Moving on wasn't easy on either of them. Wouldn't returning to Narnia solve everything? This is the story of how Susan's choice leads them through the discovery of what it really is to fall in love.
1. Prologue

ODE TO THE BROKENHEARTED

ODE TO THE BROKENHEARTED

_Getting back isn't the hardest part._

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Not for the first time, nor the last, did she wish that she really were Phyllis—a young reclusive teenager whose main objective was to dodge the persistent boy who kept on flirting with her (well trying to flirt at least). In reality she is Susan, the girl who is hiding behind a bright smile, laughing with her siblings. She had to be strong. After all once a queen of Narnia, always a queen—she had no business being weak over something so…so…. She dared not finish that thought. There would be no turning back from this, just as there would be no taking back that kiss.

'It will pass' she said to herself still bravely smiling at Edmund who cracked a joke about leaving his only torch in Narnia. She can play this game even if there's only failure in sight.

'At least we had the perfect goodbye' she thought. A wave of anguish left her wanting to double over in pain and just scream until she had nothing left in her. But she kept it in, for goodness sake she may look like a teenager but she's live out more years than that. Plus, what good would there be in frightening innocent commuters this early?

Peter was watching Susan try her best to be in that moment with him and their siblings. He knew the effort it took for her to go through the portal. He can see the shadow behind the look her eyes. It's the same one he saw when she looked at Caspian in the courtyard earlier when they were talking to Aslan. He was pretty sure even the lion followed the seconds that ticked by when Susan locked eyes with Caspian. He may not understand why or how but he knew enough. And he can't do anything for her now.

"Oh hey Phyllis! Come there's an empty seat here next to me!" a voice broke through their laughter. It was the boy from the newsstand and he was waving frantically to the seat beside him.

Edmund glanced at Susan and raised his eyebrows at her. Susan merely shrugged and looked away. Edmund smirked and exchanged a look with Peter before plopping down so casually next to the stunned boy.

"I believe you owe me one, dear sister. Perhaps a new torch…Phyllis."


	2. Chapter 1: Still

Chapter 1: Still

Chapter 1: Still

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

It's only during this time that he can be at peace, with no treaties to sign, no political decisions to make and definitely no one asking him to select the appropriate place setting for visiting nobles. Giving back the Narnians their freedom was only the beginning, leading his kingdom was another battle entirely. Even after 1300 years, politics was still much the same complicated thing.

With only the moonlight to guide him to this place, he walked towards the one place he held sacred in all of Narnia. He was sure no one would disturb him here. Finally he reached the tree that used to be a bridge between realities. He sat down in front of it and stared, willing it to open again. The trunk remained as solid as ever, seeming to tell him to give it up.

It's been months—three months, six days and seven hours to be exact, he thought ruefully. And yet it still feels like it was yesterday that she told him she was never coming back.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, lying down on the cold ground. In moments like this, with the breeze slowly filling his lungs, could he let go of everything and just let the memories take over.

She was frantic and worried as she screamed out Peter's name. Narnians surrounded them, as he held the sword against its owner. At that point, he was merely intrigued by her. He knew of the legend of the kings and queens of old. He pored over endless tomes of their adventures…and of the countless suitors that the gentle queen refused. None of that prepared him for this moment. He didn't expect himself needing to take a second and longer look at the guarded expression on her face.

He opened his eyes and stared at the canopy of stars. The night he saw her first witnessed her courage was so different from this one and yet was more powerful in his mind.

It was the first night he realized he worried for her. Not for lack of skill. On the contrary, she had skill that would put to shame most Telmarine archers. There was something stirring in him that wanted to shield her from this. But that night, it was her deadly aim targeting the one who sought to kill him. She was the one who ran to him the moment the bolt hit his arm. She was the one who called out to Peter in the dying moments of the fateful battle, reminder her brother to find Caspian before she was whisked off by Glenstorm. She needed no looking after. She was a queen. If only she were his queen.

'At least I did manage to be her clichéd knight in shining armor.' Caspian smiled to himself remembering Susan's relieved look when he came to her aid.

He felt something was wrong. He had a reason for wanting to give back the horn. With nothing more than a feeling to go on, he left on the first horse he could find. He was only a few yards away when he saw them. Telmarines. They were in hot pursuit of the two queens. He urged his horse faster. He could fail. With his heart trying to beat itself out of his chest, he saw her on the ground. He brandished his sword and unseated the enemy who almost had a chance to end the queen's life. He held out more than his hand to her that day, it was his heart that reached for her and pulled her to safety.

He continued to lie still on the ground, playing oblivious to the worried stares of his guards—Reepicheep and the eleven mice. They exchanged glances, wondering if their king has passed out or simply fast asleep.

He watched her almost fall, almost get hit and almost miss her aim. Almost. He watched her grace even in the din of battle. He saw the legend come to life as she shot arrow after arrow with such precision that he was glad they were on the same side. None of that stood out more than the intensity of her eyes. So powerful the effect her gaze had on him, he even forgot Aslan and High King Peter were there with her on that fateful morning in the courtyard. He wanted so much to understand what she was trying to tell him with her eyes. He wanted so much.

"Your majesty."

Caspian's eyes flew open at that. The same words that broke their locked stares were the same ones that he heard now. He wondered if he had finally gone crazy that he's hearing Aslan's voice.

He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in. 'That's enough for tonight' the king said to himself and moved to stand up. He paused however when he heard a soft rustling next to him. Maybe he didn't imagine the voice after all.

"You seem troubled, your majesty."

Caspian dropped to his knees upon realizing it was Aslan.

"Rise King of Narnia. Tell me what brings you here."

"I came here to think sire. I find this a good place to be with my thoughts."

"Is that all?" Aslan gently asked.

"It is the last standing monument to the kings and queens of old. I find peace here." Caspian paused and watching the lion stare at him, urging him to continue.

"I may not be with her again but at least I have this. My heart breaks less when I'm here, so I come." Caspian said after a moment, choosing his words carefully, ensuring he said only what was necessary so as not to betray the desperation he felt inside.

Staring off into the distance, the great lion sighed and started to speak,

"Surely you must wonder why I sent her back, never to return, even when I could already see what it is you felt. It must have crossed your mind to ask why she was not given a choice, why you were not given a chance to have a say in the matter, why it seemed that I thought little of what you felt."

"It wasn't my place to question your wisdom in that decision." Caspian replied numbly.

Aslan merely smiled kindly at him. "I want your happiness as much as those of your people."

He continued, directing his gaze once more to the stars. "I believed it was her home still. With her family and her life still there, I had faith that she learned enough here to make her the woman she was always meant to be in her world. In you, I held onto the belief that you are the king of the new era and that like her you would forget. You would find happiness in the form of your country. You had your people and they would be your reason."

Caspian nodded, understanding what he meant. It didn't mean it hurt any less to hear it though. It didn't mean that every fiber of his being wasn't screaming in agony at hearing the finality in his tone.

"And so you do. She lives for her family and you for your people. It can go on forever you know, if it does not already seem that way. And the world may be better off for it."

Aslan finally turned to look into the eyes of the young king, who seemed more like the boy that ran away from his home the night the magical horn called them back.

"But love has always been more powerful than anything, in _any _world. Son of Adam, did you know that love is what the deep magic came from? Everything has been possible because of it. This is the power that drives the very reason for life. It is interesting how it can change the future that has _once been set in stone_."

Caspian felt like he was reaching for something that he couldn't quite grasp, that the lion was trying to tell him something.

"No amount of wisdom can ever predict the capacity of people to love. No logic can explain and certainly time cannot measure it. Caspian, it is not only you watches what used to be a portal between worlds. I know a girl who is waiting now for a train thinking that maybe if she stays there she'll keep her heart from breaking even more."

It was at this that he finally turned to look into the eyes of Aslan. Caspian could not believe what he was hearing. She loved him. For him that was enough. It would carry him to the end of his days.

"Thank you Aslan."

"You may ask dear child." Aslan said understanding there was something else beyond his gratitude that the king kept from saying.

"Can you not ease her pain Aslan?"

'That is not in my hands. No matter how much I want to spare her, it is her choice to feel the pain. In her mind, it is her only way to keep that tiny thread of connection. Living through the pain of remembering every detail of Narnia gives her hope and faith that it was real. I may know your hearts, but it will never fall upon me to control. It is yours and yours alone. I will not dishonor love itself by using the mind to forget."

"Why are you telling me all this if nothing can be done?" Caspian whispered, closing his eyes as if in pain.

"I can bring her back." Aslan said simply.

Caspian looked at the lion expectantly, knowing there was more to this. After everything they have been through, it could not be that simple.

"But only if she asks for it. She has convinced herself so fully that there is nothing to fight for and only things to remember. She did not simply accept but she resigned herself to that life. Only she can make the final decision to alter the world's fate."

He was stunned to silence by the words of the lion. He would cling to this possibility for all his life if he had to. But that last line formed a question on his lips.

"At what cost will her decision be Aslan?"

Aslan kept silent. A few moments passed before the great king of Narnia spoke again.

"I tell you this to give you hope and the strength to hold on. I tell you this so that when she does ask to come back, it will not be in vain. I would want her to come back to her home and not to a broken kingdom with a fallen king. I only ask that you have faith in Susan's love. Trust that at the end, it will be enough."

And with that the lion turned to walk away.


	3. Chapter 2: Moving in Place

Chapter 2: Moving in place

Chapter 2: Moving in place

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

It's been 97 times that she's ridden the train since. It doesn't matter that she's not really going anywhere but she figured, she had the time so why not?

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she muttered to herself taking a seat in the nearly empty train. It was all she could these days—sit around and imagine she was moving towards something that will bring her closure.

She looked out the window, willing herself to see anything other than the broken and dirty tiles of the underground.

"You've just about used up all your excuses. Why not really tell me why you really left the house today?" A voice next to her asked, suddenly interrupting her thoughts.

Startled, Susan jumped a little from her seat, turning to slap Peter lightly on the arm lightly.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I won't if you tell me why in the world you're here. And I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've done this. Watching movies, going to the library, off to see a friend—all of them ended up here, am I right?" Peter said while counting off his fingers, raising his eyebrows at her.

"How did…?" She asked, trailing off losing strength to lie to her big brother.

"You left the stubs lying on your desk. It was quite an impressive pile you had there. Either you have a horrid little crush on the man behind the booth or you just love the uncomfortable seats here." He smirked at his sister.

Turning serious he faced her squarely. "Susan, you have to talk about it. The fake smiles don't cut it anymore. We know you miss Narnia but you have to move on. You have to let _him_ go."

She gave him a small smile, albeit forced, at that last line. Trust Peter to get to the point. There are still traces of the high king after all—not wasting time on pleasantries when it came to the serious stuff.

"I'm trying Peter, believe me I am." She was tired of hiding. She could do all the chores, take care of everyone but she was still human. She had her weaknesses same as anybody, queen or not. At least, her moment of honesty came at a time when there was only Peter as audience. Edmund would look at her like she had cooties. (Though it had to be mentioned that in spite of his annoyance with all this, the younger king was the one who most adamantly defended her honor against overly eager suitors during the Golden Age.) Lucy would just tell her to never give up. She loved her little sister but it was just tiring to 'never give up.' Sometimes you just needed someone to tell you straight out that it's okay to fall apart.

"Then why do you keep coming back to the scene of the crime, for lack of a better term."

"Can't a girl be sentimental? " Trying to joke her way out of the awkward moment. Instead she sounded more desperate than ever.

It could have been the last place she saw him, had she gathered up the courage to look back for the last time. Instead she pushed on, thinking she could just live in the moment of her first kiss the rest of her life. Her breath caught in the moment that he just held her tight, Peter's sword still in his grip. She felt his lips on her shoulder, moving ever so slightly, forming the words that were whispered so softly. 'Stay.'

Peter was raising his eyebrows at her as she blinked herself out of her little moment.

"He asked me to stay you know." Susan smiled at the memory, not really caring whether Peter wanted to hear it or not. He can cringe all he wants, but he opened the can of worms and now he has to deal with it. "At first I wasn't sure he said it. But he had that look in his eyes, begging me to understand. It was like when he was pleading with us to let him save Professor Cornelius. He looked like a young boy and not a king."

Peter nodded silently hoping his sister will get to the point quickly. He was still her brother and she was heading into mushy love territory.

"When I stepped away, from him I thought it was enough that he asked. I was walking away with a lifetime of experiences, a legacy in Narnia and my family intact. I felt I had no right to ask for more. Aslan was right to send us back and this whole infatuation would sort itself out"

"Well, that makes sense Su. But it doesn't really explain much why you're wasting all this time." Peter said.

Susan gave a bitter laugh. "Exactly. It made sense but it didn't feel right. It still doesn't. It wasn't enough that he asked. It would never be enough because I knew we could have been more."

She turned to look her brother straight into the eye and continued.

"I wanted to stay Peter. People say that in the moment closest to death their life flashes before their eyes but when that happened to me I saw what could have been. I saw what I stood to lose had I been killed in that battle. I fought for Narnia but I sought strength from knowing winning meant saving my future as well. Ironically, the moment my feet left Narnia I lost that anyway. "

"You can't possibly say you love him Susan!" Peter exclaimed. "You only knew him how many weeks. A month if you stretch it!"

"We lived in a time of war, both here and in Narnia. We were surrounded by evil, blood and betrayal. We had to grow up fast and learn how to tell what is good from the bad. We learned to value life and how limited it can be. Of all people, you should understand that you take what you're given as and when it's placed in front of you. You can't choose the timing of the fairytale. It can run a hundred pages and still leave you hanging."

"He is imperfect, Peter. Don't think I'm a fool enough to overlook that. But you cannot deny he had what it took to be King. He was courageous, humble and compassionate."

"That tells me he is fit to be a king but not necessarily one you should love." Peter countered.

She smiled at him. "How can I not fall for the one who called me back, who sought for my approval and saved my life? He showed me how it was to leave what you had known to be the only world you knew made sense and then to embrace a truth beyond imagination. Peter, he made me realize that England is my world but that Narnia is home. It always will be. But I trust Aslan. There is a reason I'm here explaining myself to you in a train no less. Just give me time to learn how to live with this."

To that Peter had nothing to say but, "If you say so."

Susan laughed at that.

"Serves you right for asking at all Peter. Now, let's get off the next stop and head out for ice cream before we go home."

And again she closed off into herself, resigned to live her normal life—at least until 10:00am tomorrow when she rode the train again.


	4. Chapter 3: Letting the Pieces Fall

Chapter 3: Letting the pieces fall

Chapter 3: Letting the pieces fall

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Edmund was playing chess under the big oak tree in their backyard. As he moved the wooden pieces across the board, he couldn't help but reminisce about the golden set he had in Narnia.

He took a deep breath as he thought of that place. They always thought that since he and Lucy would be allowed back that leaving the second time would be easier. It wasn't. He finally felt right again. He did what he was supposed to—protect his family, believe in Lucy, trust Aslan and not be tempted by the White Witch. He did everything by the book and somehow that wasn't enough.

'If I'm like this, I don't want to think how Susan is really.' He shook his head knocking down the chess pieces one by one.

He thought it downright silly when Susan kissed Caspian in front of Aslan and all those people. He meant it when he said he didn't want to understand. But watching Susan all this time he began to see the truth that of all of them, it was her who needed to go back the most.

They thought he left after smashing the wall of ice that held Jadis a moment away from returning. No, he stayed long enough to see Susan come in with a look of utter disappointment that she only reserved for her siblings when they did something so wrong. Yet she wasn't looking at Peter. And there was something else. She looked hurt. Following her gaze she saw the guilty face of the Telmarine, his hand bleeding into the ground. He could practically hear the apologies running through the young man's mind but they never made it out in time as Susan spun on her heels.

Edmund stared at his callused hands, the only proof that he truly did wield a sword in battle. He couldn't get that from doing chores here in England. He knew they would fade in time. There would be need to defend his family here. He was a child here and he would again be made to watch as others fought for his freedom.

It was difficult to watch Peter go head to head with Miraz. Old geezer that he was, he had an advantage over the High King. He watched them blow after blow, hoping that he could step in and help Peter just as he always did when the eldest got into fights at school. He didn't always need to do it alone. But he stood his ground. It also takes courage to stand still and wait as he did that day.

_It wasn't just Peter he was anxious about. His sisters had ridden off in what could be a suicide mission had the Telmarines figured out they were missing. He remembered how relieved he was at the sound of hooves pounding against the ground, thinking they have found Aslan so quickly_._ His hopes were dashed when he saw Caspian riding in…with his Susan anchored to his waist._

Edmund laughed, beginning to realize his neighbors could probably see him right now. He was serious one moment then laughing the next. He decided a mere smile would not scare them off completely immersing himself once again in his memories.

_She tried to act like it was nothing, focusing instead on the task at hand. Lucy made it through, get up to the ledge with the archers, hug Peter—get it all over with not a glance at the one who saved her. If they weren't in the middle of a war, he would have called Susan on her being too stiff. Too bad she couldn't help the approving look when Caspian didn't kill Miraz or the assuring one he gave Caspian when she landed safely when their DLF swung her to the fallen entryway. _

Edmund shook his head. Susan never could hide how she really felt. Her eyes betrayed her easily if you knew her enough. He could see through the walls she carefully constructed around herself. She knew that the girl, who walked through their gate, looking so carefree with an ice cream cone in hand, was hurting.

"Edmund, what are you doing out here alone?" Susan asked.

"Nothing. Where were you?" He asked back.

"Around" Susan said vaguely, casting a sidelong glace at Peter willing him to stay silent.

"Oh well I hope when you go 'round again you bring Lucy home the ticket, preferably in green. She's got quite the impressive collection of those already" Edmund chided knowing fully well who owned them.

Susan's eyes narrowed at that, fixing him with a withering glare.

"Honestly! Doesn't anyone in this house mind their own business?' she said, storming off into the house, melting ice cream in hand.

"Ed…" Peter said exasperated at his brother's antics.

"What? She kept bringing home the red ones. If she rode a bit further she could get the green ones or was it blue?" Edmund said looking innocently up at his brother.

"Let's just play alright." Peter said giving up.

"Sure, one game should be enough to let her cool down you think?" Edmund asked

"Two. And that's only if you're lucky enough that Lucy distracts her."


	5. Chapter 4: Close My Eyes

**_A/N: Updated this chapter--sorry, didn't realize what I posted wasn't the latest version I saved in my pc. Also, fixed the formats. Hope that helps distinguish the sequences :P _**

**_Chapter 4: Close my eyes_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Susan threw what was left of her ice cream into the trash bin. She closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten in an attempt to calm down. She really needed to lock up her things if she was to keep some semblance of privacy.

"Well, that was a waste of good food!"

Her eyes flew open in surprise, noticing Lucy for the first time sitting at the dining table.

"You startled me!'

The young girl tilted her head to the side with an amused expression on her face. "But I've been here since you came in. I even said 'Oh hello Susan. Mind if I get a bite out of that?' And then you just threw the lot into the bin."

"Oh I'm sorry Lu. Don't worry next time, tomorrow afternoon even! I'll get you your own." Susan said apologetically.

Lucy giggled at her sister. She could be so serious sometimes—truly worried she hurt her feelings over not sharing a bite. Well, now that she thought her practical sister seemed always serious nowadays. She was weird too. She overheard Ed mumbling something about Susan's life revolving around the Underground's schedule but surely that cannot be?

"It's okay! How about we just play a game?" she suggested.

"Sure, what would you want to play?" A smile was painted on Susan's face in a desperate attempt to hide any frustration she still felt. She was surprised at the ease with which Lucy fell back into her body's age while the rest of them were still struggling to even act like normal people.

"Hide and seek? I'll be it!" With that Lucy covered her eyes and counted to a hundred.

Susan's footsteps died out before she even made it to fifty-two. She didn't stop counting anyway. It was only fair. With the enthusiasm only a child can muster, Lucy went about searching for her sister round the house.

She opened the door to their bedroom, fully prepared to search under the beds and inside the cabinets, only to find Susan sleeping soundly on the bed.

'I guess that means I win.' Lucy said quietly to herself.

With a sigh, Lucy closed the door, the wisdom flashing briefly in her young eyes as she tore her eyes away from her sister's form. In that moment, a glimpse of the valiant queen was seen.

"Oh Queen Susan, whatever will we do with you."

* * *

It wasn't that Lucy was done being a grown-up. She hadn't forgotten that she had once stood taller than Susan is right now. She just wasn't trapped in memories like her siblings.

Lucy recognized the glazed look in Susan's eyes when she came storming in the house earlier that day. It was the same look Edmund gets when he plays chess against himself and when Peter holds out his fencing sword during practice at school. It was like glimpses of the kings and queens of old. Like still photographs that held nothing more than the memories of each moment, instead of the life that went before and after that second in time.

They held on to fragments of Narnia whereas Lucy embraced each moment, because she knew she would be leaving for Narnia. Tomorrow or at the end of her days, it didn't matter. She knew she would always go back, no matter what.

She sighed and realized her sister had slept through dinner and most of the evening. She frowned slightly. Susan would be cranky in the morning without any food in her. It won't be easy to ask her to braid her hair then. Tired herself, she went to her bed and snuggled deep under the covers. Turning to her side, she looked at Susan and whispered. "Goodnight Susan. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

That night, to no one's surprise, Queen Lucy was again first to see Aslan again.

* * *

_'It seems like a dream.' Lucy thought to herself as she padded around in her furry slippers and nightgown, looking about._

_She was in what seemed to be a plaza within castle grounds—a strangely familiar one at that. Letting her feet guide her, she moved toward the tree framed against the moonlight. There was something about that tree that was calling out to her. It seemed so much like the one Aslan sent them through._

_There was someone there. Alone, eyes cast down to the ground as if daring it to swallow him whole. He had a look of infinite sadness that you couldn't stop yourself from sympathizing with him._

_'Caspian?' she asked softly, not sure if this man was indeed the young king they left behind_

_'He can't hear you dear one,' a deep voice whispered to her_

_Lucy whirled around and threw herself at the owner of the voice—the great lion, Aslan._

_'Oh Aslan! What a wonderful surprise!' she exclaimed, truly happy at seeing him forgetting the sadness that was emanating from the young man by the tree_

_'Do you think this is a dream Lucy?' Aslan asked_

_Lucy opened her mouth to immediately answer 'yes' but was held silent by the sudden change in their surroundings. It was like a mist wrapped around them, melted away into a whole new scene._

'_Oh, this is definitely a dream.' Taking in her surroundings and realizing for the first time she was still in her nightgown._

_She was still beside Aslan, but they were now in a great hall inside the castle busy with people running about. None of them paid any attention to her, convincing her even more this wasn't real._

_Picking up bits and pieces of conversation floating around her, she continued walking along the hallway speeding up when she heard familiar voices._

_'Oh, put that down, mouse. He's no threat to the king! Let the faun through.'_

_'That's Reepicheep to you Master Dwarf. It is our duty as his majesty's royal guard to inspect every item that passes through these doors! He could have a weapon on him and kill our king!'_

_'Oh for goodness sake, it's just a freshly ironed shirt! The worst he can do is make the king look fat in that color.'_

_'I happen to look good in red, DLF.'_

_At that voice, Lucy whirled around and saw Caspian raising his eyebrows at Trumpkin. She almost laughed out loud at Trumpkin's face when he realized the king just used the nickname the Pevensies gave him._

_At that, the ever-present scowl on his face deepened. Trumpkin a.k.a the DLF muttered under his breath,_

_'Yeah, well it does bring out the color of your eyes.'_

_Caspian laughed and Lucy found herself smiling along with the king. _

_'At least, he was dealing with this better than Susan.'_

_With that, she suddenly remembered her sister's pain and all the questions that have been plaguing her all this time. But just as quick as the first, her surroundings evaporated and rose again just as magically as before._

_She coughed at the sudden dust that blew her way. _

_'Where am I? '_

_She looked around and saw Aslan a few ways away, circling what seemed to be a construction site. She saw the mouth of the cave and the clear blue water lapping against the sandy beach._

_Cair Paravel._

_Lucy lifted her face to the blue sky and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun bathe her. She was home._

_She felt Aslan settle next to her and she followed his lead, plopping down ungracefully next to him._

_'I'm not dreaming am I.' A statement, not a question._

_To that Aslan merely smiled at Lucy._

'_You are most definitely asleep, dear Lucy. But I'm afraid whether all you have seen and will see are real is up to you.'_

_'Does Caspian miss her at all? He seems…happy. No, he seems unaffected.'_

_'That doesn't mean he doesn't miss her. On the contrary, he is much like your sister. Not all of us deal with grief the same way. You must remember, as king he does not have the luxury of falling apart when there are people depending on him.'_

_'It was Caspian. He was the one there when it was still nighttime. But that man was so different from the Caspian we just saw. The man from before was just so lost…so broken' she trailed off understanding finally. The Telmarine suffered in silence. It was Caspian in front of what used to be the portal. It was him that was hurting for a future that might have been._

_'Does he do that a lot?' Lucy asked, curious about the behavior of the king._

_'I believe as much as your sister rides the train in your world, which is to say quite often, dear one.' Aslan replied_

_She had to smile at that. Even worlds apart they still complemented each other._

_One thing bothered her still._

_'You must have seen this would happen. You always know everything! Sometimes you know us even better than we know ourselves. Please sir, if it's not too much, why didn't you let Susan stay? Even just her?' her voice rising with every word that she spoke_

_Afraid she offended him, she sputtered to take back her brazen question._

_Aslan laughed the way only a lion could. It surprised her that he was being so casual with her. Maybe it is a dream, after all._

_'There is no easy answer to that dear one. But I can tell you this. We are each created for a world that will nurture us and help us become who we were meant to be. It isn't for everyone to have the chance to experience living in more than one and yet you were so blessed.'_

_He paused and directed her gaze to the workers, working tirelessly to rebuild the symbol of the golden age in their kingdom. Along with it, they laid down their hopes that another era will bring in even a better life._

_'Was that not enough? To experience it and even leave a legacy behind?'_

_She stayed silent. It was more than any of them deserved and she felt guilty for wanting more. She said nothing._

_'Peter and Susan were never afraid to do what was right by everyone. They accepted that it was more than enough that they had seen and saved Narnia countless times. They understood that it was Caspian's time to rule Narnia and bring it peace and prosperity. They understood their destiny and accepted it for what it was. They learned to trust the words I spoke to them that fateful day. The had faith they will be able to move on.'_

_'It isn't happening that way at all Aslan! They aren't moving on! They seem to stand still, all mechanical and such! Everyday I watch them get swallowed up by memories of what used to be our life here. Oh, and Susan! She is worst of all! It isn't the memories eating her up but what could have been.' Lucy said, tears threatening to spill._

_At that the lion bowed his head, 'It happens to the best of men. When what they want is so close, a moment's hesitation is enough for you to lose it all. It is difficult to forgive oneself after that. It is hard to go back to a life knowing you let love slip by. It is painful to accept that you didn't even fight for it, even if you had the noblest reasons for doing so. Tell me Lucy, did Susan ever mention if she asked to stay in Narnia? '_

_Lucy knew the answer. _

_Susan didn't ask._

_Her sister didn't question the decision because she couldn't be selfish that way. She did what was expected of her. She was always obedient and always put everyone before her own happiness. The day Susan stayed behind in the forest to let her have the chance of finding Aslan, Lucy understood that her sister would lay down her life, her own happiness, if it meant giving the rest even the tiniest bit of hope for salvation. It meant leaving Narnia to keep the balance between both worlds._

_And so she wept for the pain of her sister who knew all along the key to having her life's happiness. The sister who chose not to ask for a chance she knew would be granted. She shed tears for the choice Susan made. In her mind, she recounted every night her sister was restless in the bed next to her. Susan always cried out as if in pain. She cried out just one name, every night without fail. Caspian._

_The clouds swirled around the little girl, getting darker and darker, while she continued to weep. The sounds were rising and earth-shattering at this point. With the tracks of her tears still lining her young face, she looked around seeing she was alone on a ledge watching a great battle unfold._

_With the air deathly cold, the blood in her veins stopped for a split second as she recognized the lone figure in the center of the field._

_Jadis._

_She watched the scene unfold with horrified eyes. She was afraid, as any child would be, and tried to wake herself up. It wasn't working! This can't be happening! She was pinching herself, knowing she would not wake up as simply as that._

_Lucy was frantic and was calling out to Aslan. But the great lion was nowhere to be found. She wanted to run down to the field and stop what was about to happen._

_Caspian was charging, sword in hand and a battle cry loud enough to wake sleeping giants. He had a look of determination that would force fear into most opponents. It didn't even stir the White Witch._

_She watched Jadis dodge and swing down her own sword, the young king narrowly avoiding the blade. The danced the most lethal waltz she ever saw until it came to a heart-wrenching end--Caspian was struck by the sword, blood slowly seeping from his side. She screamed and screamed but no sound was heard—the roar of the great lion drowned it out._

* * *

Lucy tossed and turned. The screams wouldn't die. She was so afraid to open her eyes but she realized something. She was lying down on something soft. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar white ceiling of their home.

_'But how come there's still screaming?' _Lucy wondered.

It was Susan.

"Nooooooo!"

Realizing this, she sat up straightaway and pulled off the covers, scrambling to wake her sister up. Susan was hysterical in her sleep and tears were falling from her unopened eyes.

"Susan! Susan! Wake up! It's just a dream! Susan!' she said frantically, shaking her sister awake.

Susan's eyes flew open. She was pale, all blood drained from her face. Her heart was beating fast and her chest was heaving from the ragged breaths she was taking. She looked at Lucy with such fear in her face that young girl was at a loss with what to do.

"No, Lucy. It wasn't a dream." Susan said clearly.

With barely a whisper, she added,

"Caspian is dying."


	6. Chapter 5: On the Edge

**_Chapter 5: On the edge_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do.**

"Caspian is dying."

Susan couldn't breathe. She could barely register that Lucy sank down on the floor and finally stopped shaking her.

He wasn't supposed to die. Leaving Narnia meant peace for both worlds. They were to lead full lives in England, contributing to rebuilding a war-torn society. Caspian on the other had would gain the trust of both old Narnians and Telmarines, the new king recognized by the great Aslan and the kings and queens of old.

She let out another howl. She was enraged at what she had seen—her love at the mercy of their greatest enemy.

* * *

_It wasn't her usual dream of Caspian. Normally, at this point they would be laughing and playing around in the gardens of Cair Paravel. He should be telling her for the thousandth time that she was beautiful by now. _

_Instead she found herself walking alone in the darkened hallways of the Telmarine castle. _

_The door to her right was ajar and she could hear the heated discussion of the men inside. _

'_Sire, we must prepare our attack as soon as possible. The cold is spreading as we speak. She waits for no one. We do not have time.' _

_The voice sounded urgent and tense. It was Reepicheep and this was the most worry she ever heard from the usually brave mouse._

'_But we do not know where to begin! We know nothing, only that_ they_ she is back. Surely a few days of investigation cannot hurt if it will make our strategy stronger?' a Telmarine general countered._

'_What part of 'we do not have time' did you not understand Telmarine?!' Reepicheep exclaimed._

'_Maybe he can't tell time.' Trumpkin muttered._

_At once, the argument got louder the voices crashing against each other. But this was mere static to Susan's ears. She focused instead on the young man sitting quietly in the middle of it all._

_Caspian's jaw was set and his eyes held a mixture of steely determination and fear. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he assessed the situation._

'_Enough.' His voice cut through the noise._

'_This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves, not when we must be united against a great enemy.'_

_They stood silent at the reprimand, yet they still glared at each other when they thought the king wasn't looking. _

'_Can someone please start from the beginning? If we are to plan this out _now,' _the young king emphasized, 'we must understand how this came to be.'_

'_If I may, your majesty' Trufflehunter said._

_Caspian nodded his head giving the badger the floor._

'_Have you noticed the nights slowly growing colder and longer? The way it is right before a winter?'_

'_This is your explanation?' interrupted General Rubir_

_The king shot him a look to silence him and turned again to the badger to listen._

'_Black dwarves began to disappear. At first some explained that they heard of untouched mines in the North but then they just started leaving without a trace. Then there were whispers of sightings of wolves, hags and other darker creatures. It can all just be a coincidence or maybe a simple rebellion, save for this.' Trufflehunter brought out a broken lock— the one that used to hold in the White Witches' staff. _

'_My king, surely you can see that this is not enough proof! They could have stolen it for a number of reasons I am telling you we need to investigate this matter further!" General Rubir said already red in the face at the force of his speech._

'_There is only one reason to claim that staff for it only holds power to do one thing—to bring the White Witch back.' _

_Professor Cornelius rarely meddled in these affairs and opted to silently provide a source of strength to his young student. But it was time he was heard for the truth can be held in for only so long._

'_When King Edmund broke it the first time, the magic diminished save for one enchantment that bound Jadis to this world. For so long a fragment remains in Narnia, she would exist in some way or form.'_

_A shadow passed over the young king's face that clearly showed the guilt. It was only too clear in his mind the first time she saw the ethereal beauty floating within the wall of ice._

'_It only takes a rebel Telmarine for the dark creatures to get their master back. It only takes one drop of Adam's blood.' Professor Cornelius silently reminded them._

_To that, the Telmarine general found no reply._

_Susan's heart went out to the man who until now could not forgive himself for being weak in that moment before the image of the White Witch. Even now, she could see his hesitance to be king. He still felt like he did not deserve the place that was rightfully his. She could not tear her eyes away from him as he finally stood up to address his men._

'_We ride out to Aslan's How in the morning. We will defend Narnia and the peace that fallen heroes have won for us. Tomorrow we fight.'_

_General Rubir nodded curtly, 'We will ready the army and the weapons, your majesty. I will be back shortly to help plan our strategy.' _

_The general left and was followed by everyone else, leaving the king alone with Glenstorm. The pair walked towards the small balcony silently and stared at the view. A town so peacefully blanketed by a canopy of stars, still ignorant of the fact that it is fallen upon them again to fight for their freedom._

_Susan could not follow. She was rooted to the spot for some reason and had to be satisfied that she could at least hear them still._

'_The stars have changed my king,' the centaur began, 'I cannot tell you when they did, but they have been evolving slowly for some time now.'_

'_When we first met, the time was right for a war. It was to be that a peaceful time would follow soon after. A time when things are where they should be.'_

_Caspian continued to look ahead but wondered if the pointed way the centaur said 'things' actually meant he was talking about people._

'_But every night I watched the sky after the great battle at the How and saw how subtly the world was changing. My king do you see those two stars' Glenstorm asked, gesturing to a pair of stars in the distance. _

'_In the past years, I saw that they would cross paths at one point, move so close to each other through infinite space in a small cluster with other celestial bodies. The moved towards victory and triumph and should they have behaved as they should, you should be seeing those stars apart in the sky, shining to light different parts of the land.'_

'_My king, I have watched these two closely for months now. They have been running parallel lines in the night sky. To our eyes they are close enough to touch, but in reality are lifetimes away.'_

_Caspian remained silent. He could never fully understand the ways of the centaurs but he held respect for their wisdom and truth._

'_What happens if they collide Glenstorm?' he asked, surprised that his voice came out hoarse and shaky _

'_I do not know your majesty. I can only speak of what I do see. However I can tell you, it is not a matter of 'if' it will happen but only a question of 'when' you will see each other again.'_

_Susan let out a startled gasp at that._

_However, she had no time to see the reaction of the king to Glenstorm's admission for she was forced out of that scene and onto a precipice with a view of the impending battle. It was still dark but even in the cover of night, she saw the lone bright figure in the front of the enemy line—Jadis. And she had her eyes set on death for the young king. _

_She did not know how long she was there as she watched the two forces clash against each other. Arrows sang through the air, metal clanging against the force of metal and the scent of death floating through the air._

_This was a nightmare and she did not know how to wake up._

_Susan felt someone approaching and instinctively ran for cover. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness in her hiding place, she realized it was Lucy._

'_What is she doing in my dream?' she questioned._

_She was confused and longed to rush out to shield her sister from the vicious battle unfolding beneath them. But as she moved towards Lucy, she was held frozen by the image she saw—Caspian moving aside a second too late, the blade striking true and deep in his side and his face frozen in pain and shock._

_And she screamed._


	7. Chapter 6: Bring me back

**_Chapter 6: Bring me back_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

She was dripping wet. She looked around the room for the first time and saw Edmund holding an empty glass of water with a shocked expression on his face. Peter was also there, crouching down trying to comfort a similarly stunned Lucy.

"What's going on? " Susan asked

"You should tell us!" Edmund exclaimed incredulously. "You're the one screaming bloody murder."

"You poured water over me!" Susan exclaimed, temporarily forgetting what she was screaming about for just a second.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" he said smirking. "Got you back from la-la land didn't I?"

"Enough! You're going to wake the entire street at all your noise!" Peter reprimanded.

"Now Susan," Peter continued, "What were you dreaming about that had you in a state?"

She couldn't answer. She couldn't say the words again. She stared helplessly at Peter hoping he would just understand without having to tell him.

"It's Caspian, Peter." Lucy said quietly from the floor.

The eldest closed his eyes briefly before turning his gaze to the little girl, "It seems to always be about him these days. Now, what about him?"

"He's dying. I saw Jadis plunge the sword into him." It was Susan who answered this time, her voice hollow and dry. She was trying so hard to keep her composure but it was a thin thread she was holding on to.

"I saw it too Peter. Aslan showed it to me." Lucy said.

Edmund now had a serious look on his face. He was gripping the glass so hard that his knuckles were turning white. She was back. The reason he fell so far from grace has returned. It couldn't be. How many times will she come to haunt him?

"Are you sure Lucy?" Peter asked not wanting to look at the older girl who was so close to falling apart again.

Lucy nodded silently and looked up at her siblings.

"Peter, you know what we have to do." Susan whispered.

"No, Susan. You know the consequences. We can't do that."

"Well, we can't just stay here and let him die!"

"Aslan won't let that happen. If need be, he'll call Edmund and Lucy!"

"Peter--!"

Placing his hands on Susan's shoulders, "Su, you know that returning to Narnia will mean death for us here. Would you do that to our parents? Would you really want to test the limits of the balance between worlds? Is he really worth that? He will die eventually you know."

"Yes, Peter. As an old and grey man, surrounded by grandchildren and _happy_. He can't be meant to die at her hands Peter. She was supposed to be dead. This isn't what I gave up my heart for."

Silence reigned over the room. It was the first time the younger ones ever heard of why exactly the two couldn't return to Narnia. Lucy now understood perfectly her sister's choice.

"That's why you never asked to stay, isn't it? You wanted to do the right thing." Lucy asked.

Susan turned to her, surprised that she knew. It dawned on her that Aslan probably told her.

She gave her young sister a small smile.

"I was never meant to fall in love with him Lu. I think we were only brought back there to help him. No one saw it coming and no one cared to see how it could turn out. It had to end before it started. Just the same, it threw everything into chaos it seems."

"So if it's all gone crazy as you say, what's the worst that can happen? We might as well test those limits you're yapping about and find a way back. Right about now I suggest. " Edmund said trying to act nonchalant

"Edmund—"Peter said warningly, "You heard us. You know what will happen."

"Oh stuff it Peter! She stays and she's dead anyway. She's like a zombie walking around town. It'll only be a matter of time before she gets run over by a car or a bus. If she's gonna go, it might as well be on her terms. It's not like she's not going to a better place so to speak. I'm tired of reminiscing about Caspian as well and my potential nieces and nephews. I'd like to see them in this lifetime, if you don't mind oh magnificent one."

"Peter, you don't have to come." Susan started gently. "At least this way, only one of us will…you know. Lucy and Ed will still come back."

Peter shook his head. "Edmund's right. We're in it so we might as well push all the way. Come on, we have to find a way. Lucy, any ideas?"

The all looked at the youngest girl expectantly.

"Well, I have one idea…"

* * *

"The zoo? The zoo, Lucy?! Seriously?" Edmund asked, astonished that they even followed her here

"Well it's the only place with lions in town!" Lucy defending her choice

"You can't honestly expect things to be so literal Lu! A zoo?" Edmund said trailing off, shaking his head as he moved towards the ticket booth.

Lucy crossed her arms in front of her and pouted at Edmund's back. They asked for an idea and here they were. What were they complaining about?

"Come on, we have to get moving. Standing around won't help." Shaking his head, Peter ushered them on in search of the lion cages.

Edmund on the other hand still couldn't get over it. "He's not a tame lion remember? Why in the world would he be in one of those?"

At that they turned to the sleeping lion behind the iron bars.

"I supposed now we call his name?" raising his eyebrows at Lucy, daring her to do it.

"Aslan." It was Susan who spoke, ignoring Edmund's look of disbelief that she was actually going along with Lucy's plan.

Suddenly the lion's eyes opened. It blinked.

"Aslan." Susan repeated.

The lion stood up, staring only at Susan.

"Aslan" she said a third time.

This time, the lion smiled.

Edmund mouth fell open. He was really never going against Lucy again. Never.

"I ask to go back, sir." Susan said firmly, her voice not wavering. She transformed before their eyes. No longer was she distraught and broken. She stood tall and determined to see this through.

"Why dear one?" Aslan finally said, climbing down from the cage, iron bars simply melting away when he passed, the world standing still around the five.

"Is it because of what you saw?"

"Yes." Susan said honestly. Her siblings stayed silent, understanding that this was her moment. The Gentle Queen was speaking and they had to listen.

"Are you not afraid Daughter of Eve that he is dead by now?"

"Even so, I'd rather life out my life next to his grave, than to continue breathing the air of a world that never even knew he existed."

"You deserve better than that dear one. For the courage it took for you to come here and for the faith you have in me, I give you hope. There is still time, my child. Make the best of it."

Aslan closed his eyes and let out a breath of warm air that swirled around them. He turned to Peter, Edmund and Lucy.

"I understand you choose to follow Susan. At whatever cost it may bring." Aslan said turning to Peter alone when he said the last line.

They all nodded their heads and moved closer together, clasping hands as they once did at the train station.

"Before I let you go, understand this—it will not be easy. Do not lose hope and trust one another. In time, things will fall into place. Susan, of you I ask one more thing. Do not listen to empty words and know that what is in your heart is true. It is time you love yourself dear one. Do not forget the courage that brought you here today."

His last words sounding like an echo. A bright light exploded in front of them, blinding them momentarily, forcing them to shut their eyes.

Edmund snuck a peek first when he felt things settle. Popping open one eyelid, he gasped at what he saw. The others followed and saw the glory of Cair Paravel.

Finally, they were home.

* * *

In the world they left behind, the newspaper headline the following day was about the explosion Monday morning in the zoo, killing four young children named Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. The escaped lunatic, a deranged war veteran they said, was the one who threw the grenade. He was never found.


	8. Chapter 7: Where the heart is

_**Chapter 7: Where the heart is**_

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Trumpkin watched the young king's pained expression as he slept fitfully, beads of sweat lining his pale face. It was nothing short of a miracle that the roar of the lion resounded when it did. Though Aslan was nowhere to be found, the shattering sound of his anger somehow diminished the power of the White Witch and kept her from finishing off the fallen king.

"Will he survive?" the dwarf asked the healer point-blank. Professor Cornelius gasped at his words. There was no time to be gentle and cautious. Jadis was only weakened not dead.

The Telmarine physician glanced wearily at the old man before answering. He knew he was the closest to a stand-in father the king had, but the dwarf was justified in saying what needed to be said.

"The wound is deep and he has lost a lot of blood. To be honest, the chances are not good. He must fight to live."

Trumpkin hissed at this answer. If only they had Lucy's cordial, this wouldn't be a problem. But the enchantments around the gifts of the kings and queens of old were such that these could not be found, except by their true owners.

If only Caspian had a reason to live. The young king was used to putting his people's needs before his. He fought with them and for them. He was their leader.

But this battle is a kind he is not used to. He is not used to fighting against his own demons. Though he is physically skilled and strong, his spirit remains that of a broken man.

An object by the side of the bed caught his eye—Queen Susan's horn. Now was the best time as any to use it.

Question is would it still work? He never found out.

"No. Do not try summoning them for my sake." Caspian coughed weakly from the bed.

At the sound of his voice, the Professor ran to the king's side.

"Dear boy are you alright?"

"I will be. Has the witch been defeated? Did Aslan finish her off?"

"No. I'm afraid not. She fled at the sound. The good news is that her power seemed to have lessened. The winter in the northern lands has not gone but at least it hasn't spread."

He tried to sit up but the pain was too much, blood was seeping through the bandages at the sudden movement.

"Majesty," the healer said rushing to lay him back down, "I must insist you rest. The wound needs time to heal."

"My people need me."

"Your people need a king. Right now you are a patient." Trumpkin countered.

"They will be worse off if you do not get better. Best to listen to medicine man over here and he'll set you right. "

"But" the king said, still very much in pain "someone needs to keep things moving. We cannot afford to lose. Someone will have to lead."

"Good thing we're here then." Edmund said simply from the door, tipping his head low to the king. "Oh hello, dear little friend. Good to see you cheerful as always."

Peter rolled his eyes at Edmund. His brother had an odd sense of humor but at least it helped diffuse potentially awkward situations.

Lucy ran forward to hug Trumpkin, the dwarf standing still his eyes still at the three remaining a few feet away.

"Guess even just thinking of blowing the magical horn is enough to get you lot back in Narnia," he mumbled finally returning the hug.

Lucy giggled in reply. She moved forward to stand next to Caspian's bed and gave him a hug as well.

He winced in pain but still gave the young girl a tight squeeze.

"Lucy!" Susan called out. "Careful, he's still very much in pain."

His breath caught as he heard her voice for the first time in all these months. Brown eyes met blue as the air around them stilled, each forgetting there were others watching them.

"I thought you were dead." Susan said simply, just taking one small step towards the young king.

"I thought you weren't coming back." he countered softly.

Peter cleared his throat, jolting them back to the present.

"I hear there's a witch to be vanquished? Anything we can do to help?"

"For starters, maybe you can give him some of that magic cordial of yours Queen Lucy." Trumpkin reminded.

"Oh yes of course! Come let's get our things!" Lucy said in delight, pulling on Peter and Edmund

"Wow, you're not even trying to be subtle Lu. Alright, let's leave them alone. Can someone help us get to our stuff?" Edmund said pointedly.

"Right this way to the old throne room. We keep all your other things there as well." Trumpkin said leading them out the door.

They all filed out leaving Susan alone with Caspian. She moved to sit in the chair the professor had left, staying right beside the king not really knowing what to do.

After everything, it came down to this moment. And she couldn't find words to say.

Neither did Caspian it seemed. They ended up staring at each other for a full minute before bursting out in laughter.

It was the sound of their release from all the hurt and anxiety from being apart for so long. It was music unlike any other when their laughter blended together, echoing the relief they felt in their souls.

Awkwardness put to the side, Susan moved to embrace Caspian much like Lucy did but with a touch more concern for the young man. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It was better than what he imagined their reunion would be. Granted he was hoping he was able to do more than lie around but this was more than he ever could ask for. It was like all the pain just washed away when she was in his arms like this.

Susan pulled away and traced the side of his face. It felt like they were never even apart. That it was the whole stay in England that was a dream. It wasn't that hard to believe that this is where she was truly meant to be. As the sibling most attached to the world they were born into, it was no small thing for her to call Narnia home.

"You still think it never would have worked?" Caspian asked smirking, turning her own words against her.

"I think someone needs to rest some more." Susan said in reply laughing at his light mood. Pale as he was, his spirits seemed better.

"I'll be back with Lucy. The cordial should help you heal. I'll be back," her words more a promise to herself than a reassurance to him.

Caspian nodded, watching her retreating form.

"Thank you Aslan" he whispered before succumbing to sleep once more.

"Sleep son of Adam. It has only begun," came a gentle rumble from somewhere in the room.

* * *

Susan shut the door quietly and walked towards the direction of where the others went.

"Welcome home your majesty"

Startled, she gave a slight gasp. It was Glenstorm, bowed low to her.

Dipping her head to return the gesture, Susan noticed something missing from his eyes.

"You do not seem as surprised like the others who saw me," she asked.

"Your majesty's arrival is not unexpected. It is fortunate that you came just in time for the king's sake," the centaur explained falling in step next to her.

Susan gave a small smile in reply.

"How long have you known?"

"Of your return, I knew only the day you asked. But of your love, I knew the day I pulled you on my back to bring you to safety from the ill-fated raid and you called his name to your brother, I understood that you could never leave him for dead."

"Was I always so obvious?" she asked, with an embarrassed grin

"Yes."

Susan blushed at that not quite sure what to say.

"Only because a love that blossomed in a time of darkness and war cannot be contained as it is one that realized there is no moment to be wasted because the next one could be the last."

"Even the smallest look that passed between the two of you spoke volumes to the rest of us who watched. We saw that love chose no place or time for it closed the gap of 1300 years and allowed you two to meet. Surely, after that feat of deep magic it would be easier have faith that it is enough to change destinies and allow your return."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until Glenstorm turned and gestured to the entryway of the treasure room.

"I leave you here, your majesty. I must now return to guard the king's chambers. The mice must be anxious at the lessened protection on his majesty. And the Telmarines must be spared from their temper."

"Thank you Glenstorm," Susan started, laying a hand on the centaur's arm, "Thank you for believing in me, old friend."

He bowed low to her once more and turned to leave.

Had he stayed, he would have seen a rare glimpse of the golden age of Narnia—with all the kings and queens of old in attendance with all their finery, sitting in the four thrones of Cair Paravel.


	9. Chapter 8: Fighting Destiny

**_Chapter 8: Fighting Destiny_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

"Come on. We'll just come back later."

"But it would just take a minute and he'll be all better already!"

He was mildly aware of the voices whispering around him, focusing instead on the wonderful dream he was having of Susan being back. He could practically smell her perfume. He didn't want it to end especially since it diverted his attention from the throbbing pain from his side.

"Come on Lucy!" the first voice repeated, her voice rising above a whisper.

"But Susaaaan!"

Caspian's eyes flew open at the name. It wasn't a dream. She was really right here.

"I guess it's time to take a drop of that cordial?" he said with a lopsided grin on his face.

Susan turned to him and blushed.

"Sorry. I tried to convince her to let you sleep some more. You looked like you were having such a nice dream," she said sheepishly

Lucy ran to him and placed a drop of the liquid on his tongue. Immediately he felt warmth that spread throughout his body, healing every ache and pain. His hand pressed the wound at his side and it was as if it was never there at all.

Susan's face was still creased with worry. "Are you alright now?"

Lucy looked at her sister curiously, tilting her head wondering why she asked that. Susan knew how the cordial worked and should have no reason to be concerned.

Caspian didn't answer and instead slowly sat up and took a number of deep breaths as if making sure that his ribs really wouldn't hurt from the movement.

He stood up and in one move he lifted Susan from the ground and spun her around room as Lucy watched, her childish giggles filling the room.

"Caspian put me down!" Susan exclaimed not really meaning it.

He smiled and gently set her down but still did not let go of his hold on her waist.

"Now that's how I imagined our first meeting would be." Caspian said still smiling.

"You mean you imagined yourself to be injured then magically healed so you could surprise me like that?" Susan said raising her eyebrows at him, a similar smile on her radiant face.

"Wow Su, I didn't know you still had it in you to be funny. I must say it's a nice change from all the moping around." Edmund said biting an apple, walking into the room as if he belonged there. The pair moved apart but absentmindedly held hands together, fingers intertwined.

"Oh Ed, leave them alone!" Lucy said exasperated with her brother. He had such a knack for ruining lovely moments.

"It's good to see you well Caspian." Peter said interrupting the Edmund and Lucy.

The high king moved gave Caspian a quick brotherly hug, maneuvering around the tightly clasped hand of his sister and the king.

"It's good to have you all back." Caspian replied sincerely.

Edmund bit back the side comment he had for that one as Peter silenced him with a look. The high king understood this was Edmund's way of dealing with the threat of Jadis' return but now was simply not the time.

"Uh, I wish we could celebrate your return in a grander fashion," Caspian began uncertainly casting glances at Edmund glaring at Peter. "But the people are still in mourning and we are still at war. I'm afraid the only sensible offer I can make is a simple banquet, perhaps tomorrow evening."

"Don't be silly Caspian! That's just perfect! Oh I'll go tell Trumpkin. I'm sure he'll be excited!" Lucy said leaving the room in search of the DLF.

"An excited Trumpkin? Now that's something I have to see for myself…" Edmund said following Lucy out.

Peter watched the two leave, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered how it was that the two managed to appear untouched by all the troubles that came their way.

"Lucy is right. We need to give hope to people by letting them know of our return but without drawing unnecessary attention from the witch's camp. It would also be a good opportunity to talk to the Narnians about strategy." Peter said.

The three of them looked at each other solemnly remembering the menace that lurked somewhere in their beautiful kingdom. They almost lost one battle but they will not lose the war.

Caspian's jaw was set, looking every bit the war-hardened hero, as he thought of all his people who died in the first encounter. He could not let their deaths be in vain. He will bring peace to his land. No, _they_ will bring the White Witch down. He will not pretend he can do it alone.

As if understanding what he was thinking, Susan squeezed his hand before letting it go.

"You are well now Caspian but you must rest your mind as well. The cordial can only heal you physically but not the mental stress that comes with being in battle."

She fixed him a look that kept him from arguing and he just nodded to her. He approached her and touched his forehead to hers.

"Good night, my queen."

"Good night, Caspian."

Peter cleared his throat reminding the others that he was still there.

"Right so good night there old chap. Uh, sleep tight." Peter said awkwardly, giving Caspian a light tap on the shoulder at the same time tugging on Susan to usher her out.

They could still hear Caspian's soft laugh at Peter's antics when they shut the door.

"Honestly Susan. Can't you at least remember to keep in mind that there are other people around you? I'd have given anything to have Edmund say something sarcastic right about two minutes ago!" Peter said still shaking his hear in disbelief.

Susan rolled her eyes at her brother, a smile still plastered on her face.

His face softened at the radiant glow on her face. He sighed before continuing, serious this time, "I'm very happy for you. I do hope you make the most of the time you have. Right now you think that being in Narnia is enough but it can't last forever."

At the warning look Susan gave him, he held his hands up, "Wait let me finish. I'm not saying Aslan will send us back or anything. But let's face it—anyone of us can die out there. You know Jadis and what she can do. Aslan allowed us to return but he didn't promise us immortality. Just a reality check, Su."

They were at her chambers at this point. Susan held the doorknob but didn't turn it just yet.

Looking straight at Peter, she wasn't aware that a tear was already making its way down her face.

"I understand perfectly. I meant what I said to Aslan, that I would rather be here even if that meant watching over his grave. But that doesn't mean I'll fight hell and high water to make sure he stays alive…that we all stay alive to see kids running around this place," she said smiling slightly, remembering Edmund's comment about nieces and nephews.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I promise you this Peter, I'll make the most out of this. I won't make your sacrifice to come back a waste."

Tears were flowing freely now and Peter wiped it away with his hand, remaining silent knowing she had to get this off her chest.

"I never said thank you for supporting me, for coming back with me. It wasn't easy on you and I'm sorry."

Peter smiled, "There's no need for that. We're home and that's what counts. Besides, as your big brother I was obligated to find a way to keep you from becoming a fixture on that train."

Susan laughed at that and moved to go in the room.

"Night Peter…"

"Night Su…"

The two were oblivious to the tiny sniffles in the dark corner where Reepicheep's men stood guard over the queen's bedchamber. They took courage from the queen who was unafraid to show her remorse at what others needed to sacrifice for her and how she was willing to stand up for them. If there was any doubt before, it was now gone—they will defend the gentle queen for as long as they can or die trying.

* * *

Peter couldn't sleep. He kept walking around surprised he was still familiar with the castle. Granted, Caspian managed to capture almost all the details of the original structure. Well, except for the added feature—the tree from which they passed through. Curiously, it was also in this castle. Well, it could be a different one. He must remember to ask Caspian how he did this.

"Ah, finally the library, maybe something in here will help us understand how to defeat the White Witch." Peter said opening the door to the library.

"Professor Cornelius!" Peter said surprised to find the old man at the library at this late hour.

"Your majesty," replied the professor moving to stand up.

"Please, do not get up. There's no need to be formal. It's just me." Peter said placing a hand on the old man's shoulder gesturing to him to sit back down.

"Is there anything you would need help in finding?" Professor Cornelius asked.

"I was hoping to find something about what happened to the witch between her fall more than a thousand years ago and now. "

"Hmmm, there is no book or documentation per se. The only thing I have is this."

The old man took the paper on the top of the heap beside him and showed it to the high king.

It was a detailed drawing of the witch's staff, down to the inscription on the length of it much like the one on his sword.

_Immortal is the power within. Immortal the queen shall remain. _

"So long as that exists, so shall Jadis. Even the smallest fragment will tie her to this world to wait for another one to find a way to bring her back. Half of that survived and was stolen just a few weeks back."

"So we destroy it and she'll be gone?" Peter asked looking up at the professor.

"Every last bit. My king you cannot kill something already dead as her heart is but you can vanquish her source of strength. The power inside that staff is her spirit you see. She encased it because she could not bear to do evil with it burning inside her. It always kept her one step short of what she really wanted."

Peter looked up at the professor, in awe that the White Witch wasn't always what she used to be.

"She chose winter because it held still all the colors that shine brightly out of any living creature. She chose it because the chill seeped through layers and made you feel alone because you don't feel anything around you but the endless cold.

That is her greatest weapon—her ability to create that feeling of loneliness."

"Now," the professor said standing up "as an old man, I need my rest and I ask your permission to leave, sire."

Peter nodded silently, still trying to process what the old man was saying.

Seeing the high king so serious, he gave an encouraging smile.

"Your majesty, take courage from the fact that your weapon is exactly the opposite as that of the witch and that is your family. Where Jadis has minions and slaves, you have your siblings, people and Aslan most especially. Aside from the lion's roar, nothing would shock her more than to see the five of you bearing down on her, fighting for Narnia. Good night, your majesty."

Alone again, he stood up and stared outside the window where it was quiet and peaceful. It was in moments like this that he could believe anything—even defeating the White Witch once and for all.

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Why is it I'm so afraid to fight this war? Why do I feel like we won't make it through this time around?' Peter thought to himself.

_Have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Peter?_

Ever since Lucy said these words to him, they never stopped echoing in his mind. He was afraid to make the same mistake again and lead these people to their death. The images of those left behind when the gates could no longer be held. Their blood would forever be on his hands for he was the one who led them there.

_Things never happen the same way twice._

Aslan's words never rang truer in his mind. He will make sure that this one will be different. He will listen, he will fight and he will do everything in his power to give Susan and Caspian the future that destiny tried so hard to take from them.


	10. Chapter 9: Healing

**Chapter 9: Healing**

A/N: Sorry took awhile before I could update, been a bit busy. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this. :)

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Susan snuck quietly out of her room, slipping past her maids, making her way down to the practice fields. She wanted to get in some target practice before anyone was up not wanting anyone to fuss over her getting ready and eating breakfast. It would do her good to hear the whistle of her arrows through the morning air and feel her bow strong in her grip. Smiling to herself in anticipation, she walked swiftly through the hall and out into the open light.

Following her was her self-appointed guard—Reepicheep, who could not bear the mystery any longer and asked, "Majesty, if I may be so rude as to ask—where are we going?"

"Well chief mouse, _I_ am going to the fields to practice. You on the other hand ought to explain yourself, following me around in secret," she said lightly, smiling gently at the mouse.

"Well, uh, you see I have put it upon myself to guard you. My queen, this is not a peaceful time and you should be more protected. My apologies if you have been alarmed at my stealth but understand I only have the best intentions at heart," Reepicheep said solemnly, bowing to Queen Susan.

"Oh, it's quite alright," she said warmly, "There's no need to apologize. Now, let's see the practice area should be right about--"

Her breath caught at the sight of him.

Caspian was there alone, sword in each hand twirling about and striking an unseen enemy. For a second, she thought he really was fighting someone and almost screamed for help, watching his fierce expression that she saw only on the battlefield. Then she realized this dance was only a one-man show.

She watched him slash the air with his right arm then cut it again with the other arm. He raised his arms then struck, over and over, different stances with each blow precisely targeting the faceless foe. The steel blade sang through the misty morning, glinting in the sunlight showing just how sharp and deadly it was.

Susan knew of his skill, he was a prince when she met him of course he knew his way around a sword, it was only natural. But it was only now that she had a chance to watch him wield one and she was simply in awe. Fighting side by side in a battle meant that she had to keep her eyes on her own target for stealing glances could mean losing a limb or two. Though she would always fear for his life, at least now she knew Caspian would never make it easy on his opponent to succeed in killing him.

"You're up early, my queen," Caspian said interrupting her thoughts, both swords in one hand relaxed by his side.

"Yes," she said blinking at him, "I wanted to try out shooting arrows, you know, practice and stuff." She was irritated at herself for sounding so much like the teenager she most certainly is not inside. Stuff. She can't believe she said that word in front of Caspian. She sounded thirteen instead of the 1300 plus years she claimed to be older than him.

The sides of his lips turned up ever so slightly not even trying to hide his amusement with the flustered queen. He had known for a while that she was watching and he couldn't help but show off. Well, it wasn't his intention to boast of his skill but he wanted to let her know that all she had to worry about in battle was hitting her mark.

It was a reality that he had long accepted that she would never sit out a battle, not when so many things that mattered to her were on the line. He understood that it was her place to protect her people and he fell in love with her even harder because of it. On the field she was gloriously beautiful, for in spite of the heavy chain mail that she wore she moved with such speed and grace creating a space around her, which no one could penetrate because of the accuracy in her aim.

"My lady, "Caspian said, "I hope you would allow me to practice with you. I'm afraid my knowledge about this weapon extends only as far as knowing when and how far to run away from it."

Susan rolled her eyes but motioned for him to follow her where the targets were set up.

"On one condition, "she said not turning around as she walked forward, "you have to teach me how to use a sword."

"It would be my pleasure." Caspian said fully smiling now as she handed him her things for him to try.

Reepicheep was quite forgotten by now and he was much aware that time spent alone by these two would be quite rare for the time being and he slipped away into the shadows quietly, none of the two being wiser of his leaving

"You have to straighten this arm more" Susan instructed.

"Like this?" Caspian said holding the bow in such an awkward manner that Susan wondered if this was the same man holding the sword earlier. Even Lucy did better than this and she was no warrior.

Susan went to him and slowly adjusted his hold, suddenly very aware of how close he was to her and that he was looking her so intensely.

"Pay attention Caspian. No not to my hair, to the bow!" she said exasperated at her very distracted student, whom she caught sniffing about her head.

Caspian straightened up and tried his best to do as he was told. It was proving more difficult than he imagined, not because he was preoccupied her clean, floral-scented hair, but because his muscles were not used to being in such form.

"Okay now you take your aim. Look at the target. No, not at tip of the arrow Caspian! The target is over there. Okay, now pull the string slowly and…release!" she said.

He twitched and sent his arrow in a whole different direction—about a step or two in front of him. He closed his eyes wondering how he could possibly be so miserable at this.

Susan picked up the fallen arrow thinking he would have had a higher chance of hitting the target had he just thrown it directly than using the bow.

"It's not that bad for a first go. Well, it was but how about we try again?" she said to him smiling encouragingly.

"And risk injuring you if I sneeze the next try?" he said fixing her with a skeptical look.

She laughed at that and said, "Well, in some way at least you're quite dangerous with that, just not in the conventional way."

"How about I just teach you how to fight with a sword?" he suggested, handing the bow to Reepicheep who magically reappeared as quickly as he slipped away again.

Susan couldn't help but tease Caspian some more as they watched the mouse scamper away with her things.

"I think you scared off Reepicheep. He probably thinks it's also better idea to let me hold a sword than you being anywhere near a bow and arrow."

Caspian just smiled at the queen, enjoying the way she seemed to be at ease with him right now. It was as if the tension around them was melting away with every minute they spent together. They didn't quite understand it but somehow pains and heartaches they didn't know they had were being healed bit by bit. It was as if someone finally told them its okay to breathe again.

Susan took the sword from Caspian and did not realize it was quite heavy that fell forward a bit from the extra weight.

"Are you alright?" Caspian said concerned.

"Yes," she replied a little unsure of what he got herself into, "just lost my balance that's all."

"Okay, raise your arm like this. Yes, like that but maybe a little bit higher. A little bit…" he said moving toward her attempting to help her lift the sword so she can try some basic swings with it.

"Now, just try and make a simple slashing movement in the air," he said letting go of her arm.

Right when he let go she slumped forward again, stabbing the ground with the sword. Scratching his head, he assessed the situation while helping her up.

"Maybe we need a lighter sword," Caspian mumbled.

"Maybe we need to stick to what we're each good at and just give up practice for the day," she suggested panting from the effort. It was a heavy sword, which she did not figure out from the way he was moving effortlessly earlier.

"Best idea all morning, your majesty. Would you like to take a walk with me? We won't go far. I would just like to show you something," he said offering his arm to her.

She nodded and linked her arm with his. They walked quietly for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.

"What did you do while you were away?" Caspian said breaking the silence, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

Surprised by the gesture, she blushed and took a moment before answering.

"I went to school for some parts of it. I spent time at home. Nothing much." She said vaguely.

"Hmm, Aslan mentioned something…ah! He said you rode trains where you were." He said quite proud of himself remembering the word.

Susan's eyes widened at that. Aslan knew, of course nothing went past _him_. But now Caspian? Heck, probably even Trumpkin knew by now knowing how much Lucy tended to talk.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are trains? Are they a kind of horse?"

"Uh not quite, it's like a carriage on tracks. And it's like a machine actually. Well, how about I just get Lucy to draw them for you?" She said stopping finally when his eyebrows nearly touched each other in confusion over what she was saying.

His face cleared about in a second as he declared, "We're here."

Tearing her eyes away from his face, she looked around at where she was. It was the same tree which they passed, she was sure of it. Though how it moved from the Telmarine castle to Cair Paravel was something she would like to ask the young king.

"How--?" she said removing her arm from his grasp and walking towards the tree. She was afraid to touch it at first, thinking she might get whisked away if she did, but surprisingly she found much comfort tracing the grooves on the trunk.

A soft breeze passed through and the leaves of the tree rustled above them. He was standing right in front of her now, looking directly into her eyes.

"It was Aslan's gift. He blew the tree into life much the same way when he opened it that day." For a brief moment a ghost of the pain of being left behind passed in his eyes.

"I think it moved here because like the castle, it is a tribute to the kings and queens of old who sacrificed so much for Narnia. But I think Aslan must have thought it would keep me from missing you too much or at the very least, just enough that I'm still able to be king."

He lifted a finger placed it under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his.

"Aslan told me about your trains. I think it's fair that I tell you what I did when you were away. I spent countless nights here, my queen. I lived through every single memory that we had, wishing that maybe doing so would let me go back in time just so I can touch you like this. I replayed everything in my mind thinking of all the ways I could have done things differently or maybe said something more. Every night I lay under the stars, I prayed that I had the courage to shout out to the world what I only whispered to you."

A lone tear fell from her eye as she remembered his tight embrace and how he breathed deeply as if trying to memorize her scent.

He caught the tear on her cheek and looked deeply into his eyes and said the word that gave her hope all those months--_"Stay."_

And she lost all awareness of everything around her as his lips met hers in a kiss that she would remember even in the last moment of her life.

They never heard the trumpets that heralded the arrival of an old man and his daughter. They never realized that in the same moment they held each other, a collision of epic proportions happened between the present and the future that almost was.


	11. Chapter 10: Collide

**_Chapter 10: Collide_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Edmund was wondering what all that noise was for. He knew it had to be someone important otherwise there would be need for trumpets at all. He walked silently behind Lucy and Peter, all them headed to the great doors at the entrance of the castle. He looked about him and saw that their entourage—Trumpkin, Professor Cornelius, Glenstorm, Reepicheep (who curiously was carrying Queen Susan's bow) General Rubir and a few other Telmarine lords, were all wearing the same puzzled expression on their faces. Evidently, Cair Paravel did not see much surprise visitors, certainly not ones who had to be welcomed in such a fashion.

At the same moment, he noticed that two significant people were missing from this little parade. As he was about to ask the chief mouse where his sister and Caspian were, the door a few meters ahead opened to reveal a tall silhouette framed against the brilliant sunshine outside. He squinted at the figure trying to discern if it was a familiar face when he heard the centaur's audible gasp, eyes wide in amazement.

The figure came closer and they saw at once the light that emanated from the man, as if he was charged by something from within. He wore a mask of serenity on this pale face, his long hair flowing smoothly down his back. He seemed to gleam and looked as if he was made entirely of a silvery substance. He glided to face Peter, Lucy and Edmund, who now moved forward to join his siblings, and bowed low to them.

"Your majesties, I am Ramandu. I come from the beginning of the end of the world."

"That seems very far away, sir. Why did you come here?" Lucy asked directly with the curiosity of a child.

"I would very much like to tell you my queen but I see that there are still two missing. I do not come to bear anyone harm," Ramandu said to assure them glancing sideways at Glenstorm who continued to stare at him agape, "but only to bring news that you should know before you battle the witch."

Edmund wanted so much to be concerned with what seemed to be a foreboding greeting but he was distracted by the second lone figure in the doorway. Hair as long and silky as the old man before her, she glided in softly bringing to everyone's attention her ethereal beauty. His jaw dropped open, as did Peter's, as they had never seen anyone so exquisite before. All the men in the room stared at the young lady whose pale face colored prettily at the attention.

"Your mouth is hanging open Ed. Flies might get in." Lucy said none-too-subtly

He shut his mouth quickly to the delight of the young girl, who giggled at his sister's comment. Peter was the first to get his wits about and held out his hand to the girl.

"I am High King Peter, the magnificent," he said to which Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"Still can't leave off the last bit I see. You might want to say that louder boy, I don't think she heard you," the dwarf muttered to himself.

"Ah I apologize," Ramandu said, "This is my daughter Althea."

The beauty bowed slowly to them all, her hair falling like a curtain across her face, shielding her from the two who were entering the castle.

"What's going on?" Caspian inquired. At the sound of his voice, it was as if something was awakened in the eyes of the young woman and she turned to him. Her grey eyes traveled to his and though it was impossible, it seemed like a flash of recognition crossed her eyes. Susan wanted to tighten her hold on Caspian's hand but just when she thought he was letting go, he moved to intertwine his fingers tightly into hers. With Althea still watching them, Caspian and Susan looked at each other, silently asking each other what to do next.

The world stopped moving. In that defining moment, they were all trapped with no way but to move ahead to the uncertain future. For one brief second, they held still and halted even their breathing. Nobody realized that the reason lay with the three people still suspended in a moment together. They had sealed away what destiny had intended for them. Having Susan and Althea in the same world, much less breathing the same air signified that one woman now held in her hands what the other is left only to dream of.

The centaur could only close his eyes as he remembered the images he used to see in the sky—a young king and a descendant of the stars and their heirs lighting the Narnian sky but that all has changed since. The balance that once shifted at their return has now settled, and it is Susan standing next to her king. Althea could only look on.

It was Glenstorm who broke the silence, "You are not a creature of the land or of the sea."

It was a simple statement but it was enough to set the wheels in motion again. It was as if they all woke up, each looking slightly bewildered at why they were at a standstill.

"I am not. I was hoping you would recognize me dear friend, you who watched me for so long trying to discern what my purpose is. I am glad that you always understood."

Upon hearing this, Glenstorm bowed again with deep respect. It was only legend before that stars are of this form but now that reality is standing before them, it was only fitting that he showed respect to the wisdom they held whether in the sky or here with them.

Continuing, seeing as the rest of them were still at a loss, "I am a retired star. I come here to the land a turn at a time. I will return to the heavens in time."

"Is she also a star?" Edmund asked still bewitched by the beauty before him.

"Not quite your majesty. She is destined to stay on land I'm afraid. She will not join me in the heavens." At this he looked sadly upon his daughter who returned this gesture with a wistful smile.

"Sir, I expect this has been asked before, but to what do we owe this pleasure of your visit?" Caspian asked with a bit more force than was intended. He didn't understand it but he seemed to be on edge a bit when he saw them. On the surface, he understood that he was physically alright but inside it seemed there was something churning in him that he could not explain. It was as if he was trying to reconcile something with what he felt and what he was yet to understand, and all that he knew was the answer lay with the old man and his daughter.

Peter heard the trace of unease in the king's voice and stepped in.

"We are having a small banquet this evening to celebrate our recent return to Narnia. I invite you to join us, with King Caspian's blessing, so you may relay your story then. For now, I encourage you to rest. I'm sure there are rooms here which you may use to recover from your long journey. "

Caspian silently nodded his assent. "Sir Draconian, kindly escort them to our guest chambers and ensure that they have all they need." The three left quietly, Althea turning only once to steal a glance at the young couple who still grasped each others hands like a lifeline.

"So, this is a fine way to spend the morning, standing about in the hallway. Such a shame I have responsibilities and duties to attend to." Trumpkin announced suddenly leaving them breaking free from the group.

Anxious didn't begin to explain the looks being exchanged by the unmoving royals were of no help to diffuse the situation. Why would anyone travel so far, especially beings that didn't seem to do it out of habit, except to bring anything but tidings of doom?

Most especially, why did it feel like they almost knew each other? Almost…

One by one, the people around them left until only the five kings and queens were left to their own silence. They could feel the world around them change and they remained powerless to stop it from doing so. With one last sigh, Edmund spoke up finally tearing away from his family.

"Reep! Come on. I need to practice sparring with someone."

"Yes your majesty! Right this way sire!" the mouse said most eager to get away as well.

Lucy tugged on Susan's hand and prattled on about exploring the rebuilt castle. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Caspian and followed her sister. They would talk as well, but for now the morning they shared will have to be enough.

It was only them now. Peter and Caspian stood before each other, each mirroring the look of the other man. Things seemed to be moving faster than they had anticipated for trouble to come walking through their doors. Well, with the White Witch, they could expect nothing less.

"Let's take a walk King Caspian."

The Telmarine followed Peter out the door, walking on a different path than he had come in with Susan before. They went in silence and stopped only when they reached a part of the grounds that overlooked the great sea.

"You're really not talkative are you?" Peter asked Caspian. "It's a bit nice actually compared to Edmund. Sometimes it's a pain to have a brother who always has something to say, even when it's just better to hold things in. I think I can get used to this."

Caspian frowned trying to absorb the undercurrent of what Peter was saying.

"You talk as if you treat me like a brother."

"How can you expect anything less? We had differences in the past and I expect maybe more in the future. But that's how families are."

With the shock slowly showing on the younger man's face, Peter continued.

"It's not _only_ because of the Susan thing, "he said laughing slightly at the increase in shock in Caspian's expression, "but fighting beside you, knowing you saved our lives many times in that battle, I've come to understand your place in Narnia as well as in our lives."

"Thank you. You do not know how much that means to a boy who has never had a family before. For someone who has been alone for so long, to gain so much is more than I could ask for."

Peter nodded and stared out at the open sea once more. It was Caspian who went first this time, "How long do you think we have?"

"They're arrival here means that something is brewing and given that they traveled so far it must be terrible enough to drive them to us."

Turning to Caspian, "We'll get through this. Aslan will come through. We'll plan and do something in the meantime."

"I was hoping for more time with her before we go off charging to what can be the end. I just wish that we get through this and I'll be able to love her without any threats hanging over our heads." Caspian said thoughtfully.

"That's what we all wish for. That's what we'll all be fighting for," Peter said pausing for a while before finally asking what has been lingering on his mind.

"Have you ever been to world's end?"

Caspian looked at him surprised, "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, the girl, Ramandu's daughter, it was as if she knew you."

"But that's impossible because the only way to get there is to cross the seas and the _Dawn Treader_ is not yet finished. At this rate, it's unlikely to be finished at all. And there's no reason to sail away when there's so much here that requires my attention." He said turning away noticing for the first time that Susan was walking towards them, Lucy in tow.

"Yeah, didn't know that we now refer to Susan as 'so much' now." Peter mumbled sounding very much like Edmund at that moment.

From a balcony in the castle, Althea watched Susan walking toward Caspian as if the movement was as natural as gravity. It hurt to know, that could have been her and she wasn't the one stepping back into the shadows of a love that shone so brightly it eclipsed everything else. Now she had to make peace with watching the ship that was slowly being built in the distance knowing that ship would take her back to the island someday, away from a place she almost called home.


	12. Chapter 11: Winter

**_Chapter 11: Winter_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Susan was fidgeting. It was only meant to be a small dinner but her maids, with Lucy's urging, dressed her up in a gown fit for a ball. She walked slowly to where the banquet was held hoping that no one would notice her. She took a deep breath and allowed the Telmarine guarding the door announce her arrival.

"Queen Susan, the gentle."

And then there was silence as the queen entered wearing a deep scarlet gown, golden embroidery weaving about the bodice up to the neckline, which was bare save for a thin gold necklace, the only jewelry she wore that night. Her creamy skin was aglow set against the deep color of her dress matching the tint on her lips. But no accessory made her more breathtaking than the twinkle in her eyes when she saw Caspian staring at her.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." Susan said apologetically, easing into her seat next to Caspian.

"You're right on time Su. We're just about to start." Peter said sitting down himself.

As soon as everyone was settled, about twenty or so of those closest to the kings and queens, they began the meal. They talked at length about trivial matters, some catching up here and there, skirting around the question that had been asked several times earlier in the day.

Susan, who had once been the most outspoken of them all, was the one who broached the topic.

"Sir, I believe the time is right for your tale. I speak for everyone I hope, that we are all waiting with anticipation to understand why you have come."

Ramandu smiled at the queen and wiped his mouth, setting down his napkin before finally speaking.

"As you wish your majesty, I shall begin. We traveled here conjuring up the little magic I knew. Of what it was and how it was done is of no importance but what propelled our flight is why we come. The winter has spread to the edges of this world your majesty. It has been working its way around it seems. While your Narnia remains untouched, the rest of this world has been frozen under her power once more."

"But how can that be that she wields much power when she has but half her magic?" Professor Cornelius asked.

"She crossed to Aslan's realm into the end of the world you see. It almost used her up but her torturous passage was well worth the trouble. For drinking the sweet water from that place, rebuilding her staff with materials from where it all begins and ends, she was able to regain her old strength or maybe more."

Edmund turned pale at this but found the words anyway, seeing as everyone went back to the stupor they were in this morning.

"What does she want?"

"She seeks revenge from those who thwarted her before. Your majesties, what you are still yet to understand is that she could have worked with what weapons she already had but to risk such pain as evil feels when entering sacred ground meant she wanted more than Narnia or your lives. She wants to destroy you and every living memory of you—including the world you left. Narnia is only the beginning. Ultimately she wants to erase any trace that you ever existed."

Lucy burst into tears upon hearing that. It couldn't be! Much as she loved this place, England still meant a lot to her. For the witch to destroy everything—her school, her old house and her parents was too much for her.

Susan tried her best to comfort her sister but Lucy only cried harder until she finally ran from the room, her cries echoing down the hall.

"Why can't she just leave us alone?" Susan wondered aloud.

It was Althea who answered, looking directly at the queen the first time.

"Isn't it expected of one who never had a chance to love and yet with so much power she cannot share? Jadis has become greedy with lust for power for she knows nothing else but being alone and powerful. She does not have what you have my dear queen. She does not understand that there is much honor in letting live what is so clearly good. She never had anyone look at her that way my queen," Althea said casting a quick glance at the king beside Susan.

Susan could almost hear her say 'I' instead of 'she.' Uncertain though she was, as a woman she understood that there was more to this stranger than a fleeting infatuation for the man beside her. Glenstorm turned his head slightly to the left, telling Susan silently that it is not the time to voice her theories. It must wait for there are more important things to be said.

"How much time do we have?" Caspian interrupted.

"I cannot tell your majesty," Ramandu replied, "It could be a week or a month before she darkens the lands of Narnia. Take courage, she can be defeated for no matter how powerful she is now, she is still subject to the deep magic as we all are. Now, I have said all I came to say. I take your leave, your majesties. I must retire now. Come Althea."

The two rose and left as if floating away, leaving the solemn assembly in their wake.

"Well, that's that. Rest well tonight, tomorrow we begin our preparations. War is coming and we best be on guard," the high king said standing up, signaling the end of the meal.

As Peter walked away, the saw his true age and wisdom come back before his eyes. It was a boy king who came in for supper but it was High King Peter, the magnificent who walked out, ready to lead his people to victory.

* * *

Susan saw Glenstorm leave the room and moved to follow him. She still had unanswered questions and she cannot wait until after every score is settled with the White Witch. She needed her peace of mind and she knew the centaur with the answers.

She followed him to the tree where she and Caspian talked this morning. Susan stood beside the centaur and started off her inquisition.

"Why do I feel like there's something I'm missing Glenstorm?"

"Your intuition is astute as always my dear queen. But it isn't you that's missing something, rather the star's daughter. She's missing the future that could have -been hers—yours."

The weight of his words settled in so uncomfortably within her as it made sense. That's why she felt she was intruding in on that first moment they met. It was as if she shouldn't have been there. Yet she knew there was no other existence that made sense other than being there next to him, anchoring him to this reality.

"Had I not returned, she would have been his wife." She said, feeling hollow as she whispered the words.

"But never his queen my dear friend," trying to assuage the blow the queen must be feeling at the discovery, "I have faith that in any turn of events, only you can be both to him and more. It is only you that he can love so fully and honestly."

"He was meant to go on a voyage that would take him to her island. They would meet and in her he would have found a suitable companion to bear him the heirs to the throne. I will not lie to you, my queen. Your return has thrown much of what made sense into chaos that somehow they still managed to meet. And that what never was supposed to be happened right when the three of you came into the same space in that moment."

He paused again before continuing, "All in all I believe this is a better future for everyone. Before all this he was meant to live a life always waiting for the time he would see you again. Your love changed all that."

"So the price of my return is Althea's future, one she did not have to pay," the queen said guilty as if she robbed someone of something so precious.

"How can you feel so accountable for something that hasn't even come to pass and never will for that matter? How can you feel like you stole something that is already rightfully yours?"

"The same way she recognized that there was something she was reaching out for but could never grasp because I was holding it away from her."

"Would you take it back your decision now that you know?" Glenstorm asked.

"No. For the life of me, I cannot leave him. But I can give him a choice. If anything this rests with him now. My decision is made but his future is his own to figure out."

"Then I choose you," a voice interrupted from the shadows.

The centaur bowed low to the king. He knew all along that at one point the king had followed them but had pretended to be ignorant of the fact so that the queen may be free to answer without fear of hurting his feelings.

Susan was shocked as Caspian approached her, taking her hands in his.

"This does not change anything—knowing a possibility does not equate to living it out. I can be told anything about some future or the other but that doesn't mean I can't fight it and make tomorrow what I choose it to be."

"Do you not pity her for her loss? Does she not deserve a chance?"

"A chance she deserves, but not pity and neither of those should come from me."

She smiled up at him, "You must be very frustrated with me right now."

"You are correct. However, it doesn't affect my decision so you can stop pushing me away now. We cannot waste our chance Susan. I don't think Aslan let us be together just so we can run away from each other. So please, if someone tells you tomorrow that you're meant for some duke or knight, do have the presence of mind to say no."

The corners of her lips turned up and she smiled curiously at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face, my dear queen?" he asked in confusion at the expression on her face.

"You called me Susan. Plain and simple. I don't think I remember ever hearing you say it so naturally before."

He laughed as he moved to place his lips on her but he stopped as something so cold hit his face.

Her eyes widened in surprise as well, feeling the same icy sensation.

_Snow._

Just like that, there were out of time. She is close and soon Narnia would be blanketed in white.

The dream ended and war was upon them.


	13. Chapter 12: Reason

**A/N: Sorry took a while to update. Hope you like this and thanks for all the reviews :)**

**_Chapter 12: Reason_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do.**

No one slept that night.

As the snow slowly but steadily blanketed Cair Paravel, the kings and queens of Narnia were awake. Accompanied by those who led the kingdom's army once before, they went through every strategy they came up with and still drew a blank.

They felt helpless for they knew nothing of the queen's whereabouts only that she was near enough to alter the weather pattern. Peter sighed, spent completely from having no sleep at all. He looked around the room and each one was determined but obviously tired. Lucy was actually already blinking slowly in an attempt to stay awake as she sat on the floor curled up next to the fireplace.

"We must rest if only for a little while. It will help clear our heads." Peter declared.

Edmund, who had been silent for a while, spoke up

"There is one option we haven't explored, which quite possibly would help us avoid any more deaths than necessary."

Peter was wary of the look Edmund had in his eyes. The young man was resolute with whatever dangerous thing it was brewing in his mind. But he owed it to everyone that each idea should be heard, no matter how extreme. He nodded at the younger king to let him proceed.

"I can go to her castle and steal the staff to destroy it. If what you've been saying is true that it anchors her here then it should kill her off or at the very least weaken her. Just enough that the rest can finish her off."

"That's a suicide mission Edmund! I will not allow it!" Susan exclaimed standing up from her seat.

"We did not come here to die for real! We came here because it is our home and to come back to the people we love, not so you can go running off handing yourself over to her!" she continued hotly.

"No, Susan. I'm afraid that only applies to you, the rest of us came back by default. But you're right I did come home and I'll die trying to defend it! It's not like we have any plan better than this!" Edmund retorted

Susan felt like she was slapped and she recoiled from it taking a step back from her brother. It was the first time anyone brought it to the surface that _she_ was the reason they were here, that they followed her here. If not for her, none of them would be thinking of running straight into the lair of the enemy. She sank to her seat in defeat.

Edmund, felt guilty for throwing that at Susan knowing fully well that none of them blamed her for anything. It was where they belonged. Over and over again he would choose to return to Narnia but he needed them to let him go and if he had to be harsh then so be it. It was better that only one would die at her hands than the rest of everything they held dear. And at this point, he felt he was the most expendable. He could not ask Peter for he was the High King and he was needed to lead the people. Lucy was the innocent one whose faith would lead them out of the dark should they fall so deep in despair. Then there were Caspian and Susan—how can he ask either one when the wounds of their first separation were still too fresh. He cannot be cruel that way. His words maybe sharp, but he only means to save them greater pain.

"I'll go with him." Caspian said quietly.

Eyes shot up in surprise, none more shocked than Susan.

"You're siding with him on this?" Susan asked, a look of pure fury on her face

"It is not about taking sides, my queen. It is about doing what's for the greater good."

"You think the greater good would be leaving Narnia with two less kings when all this is over?" Susan said taking one step forward eyes blazing with anger

"If it means that there will still be a Narnia, then yes." Taking a gentler tone, Caspian closed the gap between the two of them and took her hand.

"Susan, listen to me, you know that if it were anyone else doing this you would see reason. This should give us a good chance of sparing so many lives that would be lost in a great battle. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment on this," he said trying to reason with her.

She yanked her hand away roughly.

"My emotions are what brought all of this on after all. You're right. I should sacrifice any sense of _feeling_ so I can give my assent to this ludicrous plan doomed to fail. Of course it shouldn't matter that because I felt strongly enough to see you _not_ die the first time. Just because I said I'd rather be here with you, dead or alive, doesn't mean I won't fight to keep you alive and that includes fighting you. I'm sorry your majesties but I do not approve."

With that the queen stormed out of the room.

* * *

Peter crept slowly behind her sister. He knew she would be out here looking out at the sea, as she was wont to do during their first reign. He sister always felt calm looking at the waves gently rolling in the distance, as if her spirit stilled as the sea did.

"Are you here to tell me you're off with the lot of them as well or that you've locked up Edmund and Caspian in the dungeons?" she said without turning around.

"You know, as much as I want to, I can't protect all of you forever. I wanted to remember, the first time we came to Narnia? I tried to send you all back but said that I'd stay behind and help."

"That was a stupid plan." Susan replied, still refusing to face her brother who now leaned into the balcony staring into the distance

Peter laughed. Susan was stubborn and he pitied Caspian for having to be the one at the receiving end of her temper this time.

"Yes it was. Lucy was right, they needed all four of us as they need all five of us now."

"See! We don't need to send those two off to find the witch! We'll fight another way together." Susan said turning to embrace her brother

"Right, that's why I suggest we all go."

Susan pulled away and narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Excuse me? Have you completely lost it?"

"All, I meant everyone in that room who would be willing. It's a small enough group that would be able to travel stealthily but big enough that we have sufficient skill on our side."

Susan frowned at her brother. "And if we fail Peter, who will lead Narnia?"

Peter gave his sister a small smile, "Aslan will figure that out I'm sure."

"You think he would approve of this plan? To go charging towards Jadis?"

"Well, not charging per se. Creeping up is the term I prefer to use or maybe taking her by surprise."

Turning serious, Peter turned away from his sister.

"I have faith that Aslan will understand that we're trying to protect our people."

Susan sighed in exasperation, "Please Peter, think about this! Remember the last time."

She pulled that one out of desperation. She knew it was underhanded to remind Peter of all the lives lost in the raid of the Telmarine castle but she needed him to see how foolish this all seemed.

"I do Su, trust me on that. This is the best way we can think of that will result in the least bloodshed. I know that we cannot save everyone but at least give us the chance to not let it get to that. No one will be forced to go but those who do will at least know the consequence."

"Even Lucy?" Susan whispered

"I leave that to her. I promised her no one would think less of her if she chooses not to face this."

"Can't you just send her off to find Aslan? That's safer somehow." Susan pleaded with Peter.

"She already tried Susan. When you left she went out for a bit but she knew she wouldn't get a response. You know what he said the last time. Things never happen the same way twice."

Susan took a deep breath. She felt so lost as to why they were all being so unreasonable. She felt so frustrated that she wanted to shout until her lungs could take it no more.

But Queen Susan did not allow this and did the only thing she knew she had to do.

Susan nodded to Peter and turned to leave.

"How much time before we go?" she asked eyes on the hallway before her.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow," he replied.

She nodded once more and left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Peter faced the open sea once again. The sun should have begun to rise by now but instead he had to watch the clouds continue to darken as heavier snow threatened to fall.

* * *

Caspian sat in front of the tree again, slowly being covered in the white substance that he has grown to hate. He understood Susan perfectly. Had she volunteered to do the same thing he would have flown into a rage as well.

But he also knew she would see in time that they weren't just ordinary people. Above all they had Narnia to protect—a land Aslan himself entrusted to them. Were the roles reversed, he knew that at the end of it he wouldn't stop Susan from fighting in this war.

"She will come around, you'll see," Lucy said behind him.

He turned around to face the young queen who sat down to face him, a small smile on her innocent face.

"She was always this stubborn. Of course you'd know that, you still have her horn don't you?" she said reminding him of the object he'd been trying to give back to the gentle queen since they met.

"She has her reasons. I understand her. It is not easy to accept what we're planning." Caspian said simply.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, still looking curiously at the king.

"You have something to ask me my dear Lucy?"

"I saw you here before and how you were when we were away. Aslan showed me in a dream. I was just wondering, had we not returned would you be sitting here right now or would you be with Althea?"

Caspian was shocked at the question. Lucy always asked things that to him were always most difficult to answer because as simple as they sounded they always dug at the painful truth.

"Why would you think that I would be with her?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "You're not the only one who has a centaur for a friend."

"Glenstorm told you?"

"Not really but he said just enough for me to understand everything Ramandu's daughter said. She's not so subtle you see. I may look young but I've seen enough in my day to read between the lines," a flash of wisdom shone in her eyes.

"I don't understand the preoccupation with her. Susan is here. It's the only thing that matters," he replied to Lucy

"You haven't answered my question Caspian," she said smiling at the young king's evasion tactics. She may be young but she was sharp and she wasn't letting up till he gave her the truth.

"I would be with her. I would have a son who will be my heir. You would dream and see a peaceful Narnia ruled by a long line of kings after me. But in all of that, I will love only Susan and I would wait for her in Aslan's country for all eternity."

Caspian continued, "In any iteration of the future, my feelings will remain unchanged. I love only Queen Susan."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucy asked persistently.

"I can't be anyone other than myself Lucy. As long as I exist so shall my love for her."

"Well, that sounds silly to me," she said confused. It seemed true, yes that much was obvious. But it seemed empty somehow.

"Hmm, let's put it this way. Describe me dear queen."

"Well, you're brave, intelligent, skilled with a sword, compassionate, selfless and pretty!" she exclaimed giggling over the last part.

Caspian laughed with her, "Alright, save for the being 'pretty' part which I fully owe to my parents, all those things only came to be when she came into my life. Before you came back, before I blew the horn, I was a sheltered young prince with only fairy tales of bravery about the kings and queens of old. I was blinded that I did not see my uncle for the usurper that he really was. I only knew what I was told to do."

"But the moment I laid eyes on Susan, I wanted to be a better man. I wanted so badly to prove myself that when I showed weakness in front of her, I almost fell apart at the look of her disappointment in me. I grew brave as I began to put her welfare before mine. I swore to protect her and if that required courage then I would find it. I became intelligent because I knew I had to sharpen up to match her wit and wisdom honed from the ages. I learned compassion from her as I watched her move among her people. I understood what it was to be selfless in loving her. I finally understood what it meant to sacrifice your own life to let others live."

Lucy was speechless as his words swirled around her head. In that moment, the young queen sent a wish to Aslan, that someday she might find her own prince who would love her that way. She understood now why it was so important to Susan to keep the king in front of her alive. How can you stand aside and let someone so true walk towards certain death?

"So you see," he continued," how can I not be sure? If I changed into a bitter old man, then I am not the Caspian you see now and that love would die with him. I am sure of my love my queen."

"One last question if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, then we must go inside before we become freeze completely."

"Peter said that all who wanted to in that room can go. Do you think I should? Would you let Susan go?"

"Second question first then. When I said I loved Susan, that meant all that came with it—including supporting the choices she will make no matter how much it pains me. She is free to decide on her own and if she does go, it will be my honor to fight alongside her. Mind you, I will try to protect her best I can but I will not keep her from doing as she wishes. She is still her own person and I want it to stay that way. I will worry about her but I won't stand in her way."

Lucy nodded, remaining silent to listen to what else he had to say.

"As for the first one. I think you already know what you want to do your majesty. I do not need to say anything to push you to what you have decided on your own. Though, I cannot lie to you it will be dangerous journey, fraught with unknown peril but take comfort that we will be with you. We'll try our hardest to ensure no unnecessary harm will befall you. I cannot guarantee your life, but I can promise that I am willing to trade my life for yours, my sister."

Lucy laughed through the tears that were falling from her face. She was touched by his concern for her. Not everyone has what she does—three kings and a queen watching out for you.

"Silly boy. Have you forgotten I have a gift as well? My cordial will heal you all. I'm the one who will protect you!" Lucy said laughing as if they have been joking all along.

Caspian shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out to the young girl.

Lucy took his hand and said, "Now tell me about those fairy tales. What exactly did they say about us?"

He laughed and proceeded to tell her of the tales he was told each, making her light up the most when he recounted their adventure with the fauns and the beavers.

* * *

In the distance, Jadis' laughter pierced the cold. Her plan was working. They were coming and she was ready for them.


	14. Chapter 13: Frozen

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :) Still have a few chapters to go and I'll try to update as often as I can. Again, hope you like this :P**

**_Chapter 13: Frozen_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

The rest of the day passed in a blur of trying to avoid Caspian and preparing for their departure. Susan was still smarting from the refusal of all her siblings to back down from this plan. Even Lucy was out with Trumpkin trying to learn how to use her little dagger to the most advantage. She only wished there would be no need to test what she had learned.

She slept early to avoid having to talk to anyone and woke up a few hours before dawn to get some practice in. Disapproving as she was of the plan, she still wasn't about to go unprepared.

Susan was relieved that she managed to give her able guard the slip. How tired he must be that he never even noticed the queen's footsteps matched by her clanging weapons moving down the deserted hallway. She made her way to the archery fields trying to forget about the last time she was there with Caspian. She needed to focus if she wanted to actually hit the target.

The continuously falling snow erased her footprints as quickly as she made them. 'The witch must be truly gaining power now,' she thought to herself as she trudged on. It won't be an easy journey but she knew that their path was set. They would see this plan through, whether or not she was sold to the idea that it was their best shot. There simply wasn't time for anything else now.

Susan arrived at the field surprised to see someone there before her. Silhouetted against the moonlight was Althea holding a bow with an arrow strung already, her arms raised ready to strike. She held steady and slowly put down her weapon, hesitating about something.

"Hello," Susan said trying not to startle the girl.

"Queen Susan," the star's daughter said bowing to her, "I've been expecting you."

Susan didn't know what to say to that. It seemed everyone around her knew exactly what was going to happen except her and she found that more than a bit disconcerting. She merely nodded and strung an arrow on her own bow, firing immediately and hitting the target squarely. She did this five times before Althea spoke again.

"Your majesty, what is it like?"

The queen turned surprised at her question. "What is what like?"

"To be angry at someone you love."

Still carrying her guilt inside, she answered the girl feeling that this was the least she could do.

"It's very much like being angry at yourself." Susan told the girl shortly, still shooting arrow after arrow. She wanted to release all her frustration with each shot but it seems to just be building up more and more.

"So you forgive him then?"

"For wanting to protect the Narnians with this mission? No, there's nothing to forgive. He's only trying to do right by Aslan and by his people. For standing up to me, it is also not an issue. I admire him for being able to do that when most would have taken their love's side to avoid an argument. For risking his life so rashly like this, I still don't know what to do with that information."

Sighing she put down her bow and moved to get her arrows from the target, all crowded around the bull's eye.

"Will you still love him if you find that you can't forgive him for this?" Althea asked her serenely.

Forgetting about the arrows, Susan turned and smiled at the girl.

"It's harder to forgive a slight done by someone you love but in the end you always do. He is not perfect and he will inevitably find ways to irritate me or do something against my wishes but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving him. Annoyed as I am with him right now, I'll still shoot down anyone who tries to harm him."

"Tell me, my queen, what am I missing?"

Susan contemplated whether to pretend not to understand the question Althea said to her, barely a whisper between them, or to answer honestly and risk hurting the girl. She chose the second and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I suppose you're dodging a life full of anxiety over a man who is such a magnet for trouble and selfless to the point of stupidity, someone who wouldn't even think of walking head on to face danger for you. You're saving yourself from having to worry about someone who spends most of his time worrying about others than his own welfare. There's also his extreme patience and capacity to forgive to a fault that he pardons those who should have been punished. You won't have to live with trying to coax out a few simple words from such a reserved man. You'll be saved from the trouble of having to remind such a hardworking man how others can help him and he doesn't have to do things all by himself. You're free from feeling that your heart will give out when you watch him die and you can't do a thing about it," Susan said choking on her words trying to fight the sobs trying to escape from her throat as she remembered what made her ask to come back.

Taking a deep calming breath once more, she stared Althea straight in the eye as she gave her final answer.

"You're missing something worth sacrificing a lifetime for."

Ramandu's daughter shot her arrow so quickly Susan thought she imagined it until she heard it hit the target. Dead center.

Althea faced Susan once more. "Then it's lucky I never got a chance to hold it or I never would have let go"

The two women looked at each other in understanding. She can let go now of what could have been because she sees that no matter what the stars used to tell her, nothing could refute the truth that she was seeing in the queen's eyes. Their story would always be intertwined, whether or not they lived in different worlds, and the ending would always be the same. Whether it is now or hundreds of years down the line in Aslan's country, it would be heralded from every high mountain that King Caspian the tenth and Queen Susan the gentle shared the most epic love story of all time and she was only a forgettable detail on one page.

* * *

Caspian was preparing Destrier in the stables along with the other members of the mission when he noticed the two women walk in silently. He was surprised that the star's daughter volunteered to join when she got wind of the expedition, much to the objection of her father. Her reasons unknown to them all did not matter and they welcomed her help as they did the others.

He walked towards Susan and took her things from her, stowing them securely on Destrier. The queen watched him silently and understood this was his way of trying to move past their disagreement. She felt guilt wash over her and realized she had much to apologize for. Talking to Althea had been enlightening. On their way over, she realized she overreacted. He deserved better her support and not the hysterical performance she gave. Putting her hand on his, stopping him from moving, she spoke.

"I'm—" she began

"There's nothing to forgive my queen."

"Even my being late?" she said smiling at him.

"Even that." Caspian said smiling back.

"Take Destrier," he said handing her the reins after she mounted, fastening her feet securely, "I'd give back your horn but my pride has been hurt enough from your rejection the last dozen times."

Susan rolled her eyes and shook her head at Caspian who laughed and went to mount his horse. Turning to her side, she saw Edmund and also tried to apologize to him. But her brother shook his head once and smiled at her, his own way of saying all is good between them. She took in the moment feeling blessed but something nagged at her. Why was it so silent?

All the men in the room save for Edmund surprisingly were looking at Althea who remained by the entrance to the stable unsure of what to do.

Her striking beauty no longer mesmerized Edmund, for he realized just who she reminded him of—Jadis. Her pale hair and her sharp features were a softer version of the White Witch who was once his downfall. Looking at her hurt him because of the memories that crashed through his mind, especially now with her covered in morning snow. He could imagine the staff in Althea's hand and the chaos that he helped create once before.

But he couldn't leave her there. No one helped her—either they stared at her or at Susan. Well, only Caspian was staring at his sister but just the same no one helped the very uncomfortable looking girl.

He went down from his horse and walked to the girl. "Come you can ride this horse. She's young but she's agile and will serve you well."

She nodded to him in thanks as he helped her mount, falling slightly into Edmund's capable arms. She blushed and tried again. Edmund only gave her a small encouraging smile and quickly left her side. Her face fell a little as she adjusted in her seat.

"Well now that we're all paired up," Trumpkin said looking warily at Caspian and Susan, and then at Edmund and the star's daughter, "I guess we're all set to move out."

Taking his cue, the filed out into the open where dawn was breaking, High King Peter leading them all with King Edmund bringing up the rear, mouth set in a thin line ready for any ambush. And in spite of his misgivings, King Edmund found himself keeping an extra eye out for Ramandu's daughter convincing himself it was because she appeared not used to riding a horse. To this Trumpkin would later say, "Don't kid yourself."

* * *

The canopy that the trees made above them darkened the path before them. At least less snow fell on them and it made things a bit easier. They were all quiet, even when the stopped the silence reigned. They felt the air get colder and knew that they were headed in the right direction. Finally they neared the great river and as expected, it was frozen solid.

Memories of their first trip to Narnia came back to Peter. Ironic as it was, they were now moving towards the Witch instead of away from her. Life was truly funny and a bit cruel that way.

Traveling over the ice proved to be more difficult than they anticipated and it seemed more logical to walk alongside the horses than on them. Caspian and Susan held each other steady, treading the space between their two horses. They spoke to each other quietly and tried to free themselves of the darkness that hung over their little group.

"Did you read a lot when you were a child?" Susan asked keeping conversation light.

"Yes, the professor encouraged it a lot. Remember all those books scattered about his room? I read all of those. Well, some were read to me since it took a while before I could do it on my own but I enjoyed them just the same," he answered

Susan frowned as if in deep thought over what he said.

"Why? Did I say something that upset you my queen?"

"Well, does this mean our kids will also be slow in learning how to read? It would make it difficult for the professor because he will be much older by then." Susan said quite serious.

Caspian almost laughed out loud at this. Of all the things, he never imagined that she thought that far ahead.

"I suppose I can help the professor then?" he said going along with her

"Maybe. Lucy would be a more patient teacher though. She would be more than willing to help."

"You never cease to amaze me. Do share my queen, what else do you imagine our life to be." Caspian asked a grin lighting up his normally serious façade.

"I see little princes and princesses running around the five thrones of Cair Paravel. We'd teach them how to ride a horse, how to swim and maybe archery. Well, that depends if they inherit your skill then maybe the sword is the way to go. Then at night we'd tell them stories about all our adventures at bedtime. Well, the not so scary parts at least. Peter can teach them all about their history, Edmund can show them how to treat people fairly and how to win at chess and then Lucy can introduce them to all the creatures in Narnia." Susan said, eyes bright at the thought of her future brood

"Our kids are going to be quite busy. I wonder if they'll have time to nap or should I schedule that in right now?"

Susan slapped his arm playfully but continued to smile.

"I just want them to experience everything they can Caspian. I want them to see this kingdom in all its glory. I want them to be proud of Narnia. I want them to live without any worries about anyone trying to take over anything. I want them to know of peace and live in that world."

Caspian shared her worry and was silent as well. He wanted to tell her that what they were doing right now was a step towards that dream but all he could do was squeeze her hand tighter. In the hopes of keeping them in high spirits for as long as possible, he said, "Well, how many are _they_ going to be my queen?"

"Oh, about four or five?"

To this, Caspian could only raise his eyebrows.

Just behind them, Edmund was rolling his eyes over and over he couldn't see straight. He shook his head and wondered at how the pair was managing to remain oblivious to the fact that they could be heard. It irritated him that they could pretend that it was just a normal day and that they weren't walking on inches thick of frozen ice.

"Let them have their moment, your majesty," a soft tinkling voice called out to him.

Althea was now walking beside him, her horse obediently by her side. Even the animal was in awe of its master.

"I just don't think it's appropriate." Edmund said quietly but fiercely

"To show you love someone?" she questioned gently

"No!" he said a bit loudly then in a lower voice he continued," I mean we're headed for war and they're all sunshine and moonbeams."

"They're just trying to make the best of the time they're given. In the back of their minds, they know either of them can leave for good this time."

"They're setting themselves up for disappointment then talking about a future that might not happen." Edmund said bitterly.

"It's not such a bad thing to dream of what could be or what could have been, your majesty. I should know." Althea said with a smile, trying to make light of the heavy truth that lay behind the words

If Edmund noticed that, he ignored it and asked instead a question of his own.

"Why did you come? This isn't your fight."

"Isn't it?" she asked back to which Edmund replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I may live at the beginning of the end of the world but that doesn't mean my concerns lie only within that island. I've seen the evil of the witch and I know that she must be stopped," she said stroking the mane of her horse

Turning her gaze at the young couple in front of them, she touched Edmund's hand lightly.

"Do you not hope that by defeating the White Witch you give yourself a chance at something so magical? In the few days that I've been at Cair Paravel I've come to understand that my purpose is not solely to accompany my father to bring a warning to the kings and queens. You ask why I came and said this isn't my fight. I respectfully disagree my king. This is my fight as much as it is yours for I long to have a chance at that. I want to wake up each day knowing that there is life in me yet to love."

For a brief moment, Edmund too imagined his future—a flurry of kids running around him, some dark haired and a few with light silky hair with laughter so musical like their mother's.

But then what he saw next brought him crashing back into reality—the outline of the White Witch's castle. He pulled away from the dream believing that just thinking of the possibilities would endanger her life. And so he stepped away once again retreating to the end of the line to watch out for all of them. Even when she glanced behind her shoulder, he forced himself to look away.

"Just make sure you don't regret what you're passing up, boy. And I don't mean the horse." Trumpkin muttered not looking at him.

Edmund was about to answer back when he was held still by the howl that shot through his spine. It was a wolf and it was facing them head on, with a sly grin on its face at the thought that he had done well by his master. He had alerted them of the arrival of the kings and queens. Before he could draw his own blade to stop the wolf from calling out again, an arrow was already sticking out of its chest.

Susan's mouth was a thin line drawn against her pale face as she walked forward and pulled her arrow out of the wolf. She cleaned it and put it back along with the rest.

"Hurry. We must make our base and hide before her troops figure things out," she said all traces of humor gone from her voice.

Edmund allowed his eyes to meet Althea's and tried to tell her silently that he now agreed with her. Susan deserved more than a moment's peace, and now he found himself wishing for the same thing.


	15. Chapter 14: Full Circle

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews :) As always, I hope you like this :P**

**Chapter 14: Full Circle**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do.**

They held their breaths and remained motionless. They exchanged looks as they listened intently to approaching footsteps. Weapons all held at the ready, Peter raised his arm to give the command to strike once the enemy was close enough. Then all of a sudden the noise stopped. It was as if the search party vanished into thin air.

Hand still aloft, Peter nodded to Caspian who moved forward to sweep the area around them. Susan followed, arrow strung and aimed, protecting Caspian's back as they assessed the threat. They circled the area around them twice before letting their guard down.

"Seems they thought they lost us," Susan said.

"Or they could just be trying to lull us to a fall sense of security," Caspian contributed

"Either way, we're off the hook for now." Peter said scanning the area.

Everyone around them tried to settle down, still trying to make as little noise as possible. They formed a circle, with Peter and Caspian sitting opposite each other in the spectrum. Lucy shivered next to Caspian, who moved to put his arm around the little girl. They couldn't risk the smoke coming from a fire and this would have to do for now.

"Now what?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"Now we figure out how to get in. We need to move tonight. The longer we stay out in the open, the higher the chances we enter that castle in as prisoners." Edmund said grimly

"If I may your majesty," Reepicheep said clearing his throat," my men and I can sneak in without getting caught. We can find a way in for the rest of our group. And I also humbly suggest that you allow us to steal the staff and bring it out here for you to destroy."

Peter considered it for a moment before speaking. "It is a good plan, brave mouse. But I'm afraid the last part is something I cannot allow."

"But your majesty, I would like to point out that this way you do not have to face the White Witch until absolutely necessary and preferably only when her staff is gone." Reepicheep argued.

"Dear mouse, I must object as well," Susan said softly. "Though I've been more than vocal about my disapproval of all of us going there holding in high regard safety and the desire to stay alive, I see it is the right decision. We all must go when the time is right. We are only strong if we are together and we risk less by coming in a united force."

With her voice gaining strength and clarity, she continued firmly, "It is not to belittle your capabilities but I would assume that magical weapon is guarded far more than we can imagine—a protection that would require all of our cunning and skill to be present in the mission. Should you chance upon getting it from her clutches you will undeniably cause a commotion. If she figures it out, as I'm certain she will, you would be killed and the rest of us found. She will not hesitate to kill you on the spot, she who felt pleasure in killing Aslan on the stone table."

Caspian put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. "The queen is right. Do only what can disrupt the slightest that none will be wiser of your presence. The less you give away the more you can bring back to us here. Observe and find out how we can enter and return before nightfall."

Reepicheep bowed low to the kings and queens and signaled to the eleven mice under his command to follow him. Susan followed them with her eyes until she could see nothing but the dense forest that surrounded them, nurturing the hope that she did not offend her valiant guard and that he would follow her plea.

"They'll be back safely Su. Don't worry." Lucy said brightly from under Caspian's arm, slowly extricating herself from his grasp to follow Trumpkin and Edmund in search of a dry place to rest.

Susan smiled at her sister, who never seemed to lose faith or innocence even in the darkest hour.

"How hard was that to admit?" Caspian asked quietly to her as the others moved around them trying to get some rest while waiting for news

"The truth is never easy to admit especially when you've fought so hard against believing it." Susan said in reply.

"You never cease to amaze me." Caspian said pulling his arms tight around her.

"You're surprised I was honest?" Susan said leaning backward in his grasp examining the expression on his face.

"Of course not silly girl," Caspian said borrowing Lucy's favorite expression, "I just find it admirable how a queen can admit imperfection, that she is human like the rest of us."

She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace, breathing in his scent and memorizing how he felt next to her. Not unlike last time, he rested his face on her shoulder and held still.

Susan pulled away slowly, turning around to face the witch's castle in the distance.

"Why does it still seem like we're fighting to stay together? If it isn't England that pulls me away, it is death that seems to call out for us," she said quietly to Caspian, careful to not be overheard by her siblings.

"I don't know. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian admitted to her.

Her confidence ebbed away at his reply. If there was something she was counting on, it was that he would have strength enough for both of them. She was hanging on a thread now and she was slipping fast.

"I keep thinking what would it have been like if we met in a ball and got to know each other by having picnics or walks in the garden." Caspian murmured

"That sounds like a dream." Susan said wistfully.

He smiled and shook his head, "It's not a good dream. To be honest, I wouldn't have noticed you in a ball. Well, maybe I would have," he amended when her eyebrows shot up, "and maybe we would have taken those leisurely walks. But the love that would have sprung from that would have been shallow and fleeting."

He continued as she now turned to watch his face as he told his story, "I would have asked you what you liked and did not like, showered you with extravagant gifts and I'd have fought other suitors for your hand. Susan, can you imagine me in a jousting tournament?"

She laughed at the image, her eyes twinkling at the thought. "But in the end my dear queen, that would not have been enough for me to love you. I would only fight for you in a contest and not life itself to keep you here because in that little story, I'd have fallen for your beauty alone and not for the light inside you. I would not have loved _you _Susan but the idea of the gentle queen from the storybooks."

Holding her gaze steady, he spoke directly to her, "Listen to me. Be afraid if it has been an easy journey because that would only show how little we know of each other and how shallow things run. This feeling of being in an endless struggle proves that we are alive and that each day we make the choice to love each other and stay together."

Susan held back the tears as he turned her around to face the rest of the group, each one in their own little world mentally preparing for the battle to come hours later.

She saw Peter sharpening his blade, ever intent on protecting them all. Lucy was laughing gently at something the DLF was saying, probably something with biting sarcasm. She watched Glenstorm and Althea speaking in hushed tones. And lastly, her gaze landed on Edmund who was unsuccessfully trying not to look at the castle in the distance.

"He's not staring at the castle, my dear." Caspian said following her eyes.

"What do you mean? He is. He's always been guilty about what he did before, it's but natural for him to act this way," she argued.

"Oh. You mean he's staring at the star's daughter?" she said noticing that she was in that direction as well

"And here you feared our children would be slow because of me. No, he's staring at everything but her." Caspian said as Susan rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please do explain, wise one," she said showing Edmund's brand of speech evidently runs in the family.

"He's going against what the two of us are trying to hold together," pausing briefly as his expression turned serious, "You only fight that hard when it means something."

"That's impossible. It's only been days Caspian. You can't fall in love that fast. It's irrational." Susan said disbelieving of his theory.

"I don't think we're dealing with normal here Susan. You have a boy who's lived 1300 years ago and a star's daughter from the beginning of the end of the world."

"When did you become so smart?" Susan asked smirking at the king

"About the time I realized it's no fun to go into battle with a raging headache. It's time to rest my queen. We have a few hours to sleep. We should not waste it."

Shaking her head, she went to lie down on the cape that he laid out for her. She tossed and turned for a while until he pulled her close to him, cradling her head on his arm, and her breathing became calm and even. He kissed her forehead, watching her sleep praying that this wouldn't be the last time he held her. In seconds, Caspian was also fast asleep.

* * *

The sky was darkening and the mice were nowhere in sight. The full moon was beginning to peek out of the clouds, lighting up the endless white that led up to the castle.

Edmund was the only one awake watching out for the arrival of Reepicheep, consumed in thoughts of what is to come. He always imagined what it would be like if the witch came back again and tempted him. He figured this time he would show everyone that he was strong and he could withstand it just like he was the only one who could destroy the wall of ice at Aslan's How.

But now that it's only a few ways away from him, he's still unprepared to see her. Until now, he is unsure of his own capacity to forgive himself if he failed.

In the cover of darkness, with everyone asleep, he felt that it was safe enough to sneak a glance at Althea. His breath caught at the sight of her. Her face illuminated in the moonlight as she lay in an expanse of snow reminded him more than ever of his first downfall. The witch had always looked exquisite and harmless but evil always had a way of revealing itself when pushed hard enough.

He was waiting for that moment when she would announce that she was an accomplice. It was too much of a coincidence that they showed up bearing so much information and right before the snow started to fall. It was as if they were told the story rather than observed from afar.

But as he found himself unable to look away from her, as he recognized within him that didn't believe she could be a traitor. He didn't want to because in spite of the resemblance there's a marked difference between the two—which flew open the minute Reepicheep and his men arrived.

Althea woke up, her eyes frantically searching for her weapons, which instead found an equally startled pair of eyes that belonged to the young king who scrambled to get to the chief mouse.

"Majesties, there are no guards. The front door is not secured. There is only silence that reigns in the palace. But there's terrible news we bear. The White Witch does not let go of her weapon, not even for a second. She moves like it is part of her body. I'm afraid that we will have to fight her to get it." Reepicheep reported breathlessly to the group.

"It sounds like a trap," the Telmarine general observed, wary of the creatures serving under the witch he's been told about by the professor

"It most likely is. I would think she's expecting us." Edmund said grimly. Jadis was vile and despicable but she was intelligent and this time she drew them in, making sure that there were witnesses to her doings and clues left behind that would lead them to her. She wanted them dead first, the rest of the worlds can wait.

"The lets get on with this." Susan said standing up weapons in hand, "We must not keep her waiting. It's rude for the guests of honor to be late."

Caspian gave a bitter laugh and nodded to Peter to take the lead. Soon they were marching to an unknown music, one that sounded so much like their thudding hearts gathering up the courage to face the greatest evil Narnia had ever known.

* * *

The tall glass doors were open, inviting them in. If there was any doubt before that this was a trap, they were all gone now. Peter stood alone at first, and then one by one Caspian, Edmund, Susan and Lucy positioned themselves next to him. His body recognized the signal and he moved forward, each step gaining momentum until they reached the throne room.

Jadis looked down on them in all her glory, her face radiant from the power she has consumed and reveals before them, her eyes dead cold and menacing as she smiled eerily at them.

"Welcome, Sons of Adam, Daughters of Eve and creatures of Narnia. Come to pay a tribute to your queen? I believe the appropriate gift is life, which I will gladly take," she said calmly her face held high.

"You're missing someone important I see," she continued still being casual about their reunion, "Has the great Aslan abandoned you again?"

"No he hasn't!" Lucy shouted unable to contain her anger at the accusation against the lion.

The corners of Jadis' mouth turned upward in her small triumph at incensing the little one. It was all too easy, how could they have defeated her before if not for luck and a loophole in the deep magic resurrecting Aslan?

"Are you sure little one? Or has he gone and sacrificed himself once more for a traitor?" she said turning her penetrating gaze to Edmund.

The young king stood his ground and stared back. For a brief second, he thought he saw apprehension in her eyes as she turned away first rounding on Caspian this time.

"It is nice to see you once again my dear prince. Or do you fancy yourself king now? Tell me, is she really worth the trouble? I can give you someone easier to love. I can give you everything, a kingdom all your own with no others to rule above you."

He reached for Susan's hand and replied, "No thank you. I have all I need right here."

She gave him a sinister smile before settling on Susan, "Ah, I suppose I must thank you. After all, you changed the course of history all with but a few words. How does it feel to see Narnia covered in white once more? Doesn't it make you wish you never came at all?" she said knowing the words that would make her feel small.

Susan only looked at her, fingers still intertwined with Caspian's. They sounded like empty threats to her now. Her voice was magical but they had no hold on her anymore.

Smiling as if she found her most important treasure, Jadis held her hands out to Peter.

"Ah the High King. How I've missed you. Still afraid to do things alone, I see. You've brought so many to die with you. I am so proud," she said her voice thick with veiled evil.

Slowly, in the corners of their eyes they watched the chamber being filled with all sorts of dark creatures, all waiting in attention for their master's command.

"What has happened to you? You've turned boring with age. Have you no valiant battle cry to show for?" she chided

They all stood still, clutching their weapons at their side, waiting and watching for her next move.

Jadis turned to her troops. "What are you waiting for? They bore me. Destroy them. But leave the high king to me. It is time we finish what we started."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Left and right the creatures came at them. Susan was fighting back to back with Althea with Lucy in between them, each woman shooting arrows in the opposite direction and the little one striking anyone who got too close.

Caspian was fighting the wolves that taunted him as they attacked him one by one. He slashed the air with both hands, two swords meeting flesh as he tore his opponents one by one.

Edmund was moving through the crowd, stabbing and slicing without thought or reason and only one goal in mind—to get to the staff and destroy it. In the distance he saw the fatal dance of Peter and Jadis. Somehow wherever they moved, space was cleared for them and they twirled around each expertly dodging the blows of the other. But Peter was still young and rash, moving just a hair too much and catching her sword on his arm. He fell howling from the pain, distracted enough to not see the second strike coming.

But a sword deflected it in time. Caspian slid into the dance seamlessly and moved with her every step. Having fought her once before, he knew her weaknesses as well. He kept moving, never letting her push him backwards to the wall, trying to gain the offensive. If only he could take a strong swipe at the staff this would be over but as it is, he was having trouble avoiding the tip that would freeze him where he stood.

Edmund watched this as he inched closer until finally he saw an opening.

It was as if the world was moving in slow motion as he found his chance to strike. Battling Caspian, the White Witch had her back turned to him. He knew somewhere in the distance Susan was closing in on the pair as well, fixed solely on helping Caspian. Edmund knew how little time he had before her sister's life was in mortal peril.

He struck the same moment Jadis lifted the hand holding the magical object, and like before he struck only half, shattering it to a thousand sparkling bits obliterating itself in a split second. The White Witch turned, her eyes ablaze with rage and moved to strike him in the heart. This was it. He will die. Things had finally come full circle.

But what he saw next made his blood freeze in his veins. It was as if the world was forced into fast-forward from the painfully slow moment it was trapped in before. He had no time to react as Althea shielded him, the staff plunging through her. He watched her eyes open wide in shock as she fell to the ground with such grace that it seemed as if she was only fainting from a dizzy spell.

All the chaos dulled into static in his ears as he caught her fall, masking even the sound of Aslan's roar as he came bounding in to finish of the witch. He didn't even realize that Peter had gotten up and destroyed the staff with his mighty sword, the pieces melting in a pool of Lucy's cordial. He didn't see Caspian holding Susan in a tight embrace, whispering words of assurance to her that it was all over.

He could only see the life fading away slowly from the eyes of Althea. He could only feel her pulse slowing, each beat following a second longer than the last. He had no time. It seemed they never had any to begin with.

How could he have ever compared her to the witch? How did he miss the most important difference between them—the light and goodness that she radiated even now as she lay dying in his arms?

"I guess," she sputtered in defiance to his silent command to conserve her energy," we won."

Edmund had no words. He could only nod through the tears that were falling freely on his face.

"Then it is enough. I'll go—" she paused to cough, blood spilling from her mouth, "without missing anything anymore. I understand now."

"What?" Edmund whispered hoarsely

"That love isn't something written in the stars. It lives and breathes inside of you. It warps the dimensions of time and reason. It dictates your destiny from within you."

"Then live," he pleaded with her

She smiled weakly at him, shaking her head slightly, tears falling from her face now.

"It is enough," she repeated, "to see me through an eternity waiting for you in Aslan's country."

"No…" Edmund whispered.

With a final smile, her last effort was a gift to his shattering heart, "I love you."

The light completely faded from her eyes and she hung limp from his arms as he pulled her to him a first and final time. His grief was overwhelming and it consumed him as he yelled out to the heavens his pain. His sobs wracked his body and hers, his anguish echoing from every crevice of that chamber. He cried out in pain for the loss of something that never even had the chance to see it's beginning. He cried harder for the love that never saw the peaceful light of day. He cried hardest for not being able to say the words back when she could still hear him say it. He stayed that way for countless seconds, his chest heaving with pain he never thought he was capable of bearing, until he gave one last cry of agony. And then the world went black.


	16. Chapter 15: Breathe

**_Chapter 15: Breathe_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

He didn't want to open his eyes. He could hear the quiet shuffling of feet around him but he did not stir pretending to be asleep. He wanted to keep imagining it was just a nightmare and that he would wake up to find everything as it was before they left.

Edmund couldn't picture her face anymore. It was testament to how little time he had with her. He tried so hard to stay calm but his breathing became labored again, drawing the attention of the other person in the room.

Susan watched her brother's face scrunch up in pain as he slept. If she could only share his agony and ease his burden. She understood completely the desperation that Edmund felt. Images of Caspian hurt and dying still haunted her to this day that she can see him alive and well. She can only imagine how it is for her younger brother who had the finality of seeing her dead eyes stare back at him.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight that filled the room. It was Susan moving about, trying to busy herself as she waited for him to wake up. When she realized he was awake, she faced him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm okay?" Edmund said hoarsely

"You're not." Susan said point-blank

Edmund rewarded her with a small smile for her honesty. Much as he wanted to be alone, his sister's bluntness comforted him that at least some things remained as they should.

He cleared his throat, preparing to ask a question, but instead a choked sob escaped as the words failed to form on his lips.

"We had to bury her yesterday. Her father asked that before he returned to the sky, if he could at least be there for her one last time. I'm sorry we could not wait for you," she answered understanding the unspoken question

He nodded taking a deep breath. It was not his place to make demands and he was blessed enough to have held her in that final moment.

"Was he angry?" he whispered finding his voice raw with emotion

"Yes," she started watching how this would affect Edmund before moving on. She did not want to make things worse by lying to him but she had to take it slow for he was still in a fragile state.

"He still felt that it was not her fight and her death pained him. But he has accepted it and was proud that her final act was to save you."

"_I_ should have died. Why is it that when we encounter _her_," he spat out bitterly, "someone always saves _me_?"

"Because, dear brother, despite what you think of yourself, you are worth it." Susan said placing her hand on top of his.

Edmund turned away from Susan refusing to see if there was any pity in her eyes.

"I want to be alone, please," he requested.

She nodded and left the door silently. Closing the door gently, she sighed and leaned back against it.

"How is he?" Caspian asked, straightening up beside the door. He had been there since they arrived, taking it upon himself to guard the young king and to shield him from prying eyes.

"He'll be okay," she said more to herself that to Caspian. She was trying to believe her words more than the broken soul in the room.

Turning to face her, Caspian put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to convince yourself that it's true, my dear. He will move on. I guarantee."

"Says who?" she said into his chest not bothering if he understood her muffled words or not. She needed to feel this close to him, now when she felt her legs wouldn't support the weight she carried on her shoulders.

"Says the man who spent days ruling a kingdom and nights wishing for his love to return," Caspian replied lifting her chin so she could meet his gaze.

"It will not be easy and it will never be over but he will move on. He is a good man and he has a good family who will keep him from destroying himself," he said assuring her.

"Now go. I'll keep watch here," Caspian said nudging her forward.

"You don't have to. I'm sure someone else…"

"No. I've got this. Go, my queen. They need you."

Susan walked away, turning around once to watch Caspian slide down to the floor, lost in his own memories. Sometimes, even if they were inches from each other, the fear from losing each other ones still ached. Edmund's pain was just another reminder of how precious each moment was.

* * *

"It's late. What are you doing outside my door, King Caspian."

Caspian opened his eyes sleepily, rubbing them if it would help wake him up. Disoriented he looked around and wondered why he was on the floor with Edmund standing over him, fully dressed to go outside.

The younger king raised his eyebrows at the older man who stood up, smoothing his clothes wrinkled from falling asleep on the floor.

"Just taking a nap," he answered finally not wanting to admit to watching over the boy.

Edmund rolled his eyes and said "I'm fine."

In the hours he spent alone, he decided that he would have to act as normal as possible. Nothing was wrong. People die in battle. This is normal. The dull pain in his heart is normal.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me?" Caspian asked.

Edmund couldn't think of a reason to refuse quickly enough so he fell into step next to Caspian.

The silence was awkward to say the least. Even before, the most they exchanged were one –line remarks and usually in the presence of the rest of the family. This was certainly new to both of them.

"So—, "they said at the same time as they stepped into one of the gardens just outside the castle.

Caspian nodded to Edmund, letting him go first.

"You like Susan," he said bluntly.

Caspian laughed at the statement. "And here I thought I was being subtle," he said

"Yeah ok whatever," Edmund said kicking a stone, rolling his eyes at the lovesick fool.

He continued, not minding Caspian who was still smiling, "Well, I don't' know if Peter has talked to you yet but since he's busy with being 'magnificent', I guess to falls upon me to give you the 'talk'"

Caspian's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Edmund sighed, exasperated, "You know the big brother talk, well just brother in my case, for suitors. I'm supposed to tell you that if you hurt her in anyway you'll have to answer to me or Peter and maybe Lucy."

"Oh. _That_ speech," Caspian said realizing finally what Edmund was talking about. "Yeah, Peter did that already but he mostly just tried to do it with a look and a growl."

"Yeah, I remember. He did that too in the golden age. Someone should really tell him he's not at all intimidating that way." Edmund said thoughtfully. Turning to Caspian, he realized that there was something the older man meant to say as well.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" he asked

"I was going to ask if I could show you something but we're already here." Caspian said gesturing to the white marble tombstone set against the dewy grass.

Edmund sank to his knees as he read the name on the inscription. The ground was still cold from having been covered with snow and it suited him just fine as his insides turned to ice again.

He formed a fist and started pounding on the cold stone. He hit it as hard as he could as if breaking it would release her from death. He sobbed again, the wind carrying endless streams of his questions of why it had to be this way.

Caspian stopped him from hitting the tombstone again before the skin broke and he bled all over the marker.

"How did you deal with it when Susan left you?" Edmund asked without looking up, eyes fixed on the name written in elegant cursive before him.

"At first, I tried to pretend that everything was normal. I went about the usual tasks and acted as if nothing was wrong. That only lasted me until the afternoon the day after you left. I went back to the tree from which you left tried to think of ways to pry it open. I came close to carving out a hole through it before I realized that if it had been that easy, what would have been the point in Aslan letting you leave?"

"So you got over it?" Edmund asked

"No. I went back practically every night and wallowed in the few memories I had of her, sometimes even dreaming of a future I thought I could never have. I did move on. I could function and I was able to be king. But I am human, and I missed her everyday."

"Did you ever think it would have been easier to stop loving her?" Edmund asked, feeling hollow at the chance that he would have to do the same

"Again, I would have to say no. I won't lie and say it got better. I got used to it. It was part of choosing to stay in love with Susan even if I believed she was gone forever. In comparison, it was a small price to pay to have something that powerful to inspire you to become a good man."

Caspian looked up at the sky, watching the stars peek out from the clouds.

"Moving on doesn't mean you have to forget. It just means you learn to live with whatever feelings you choose to keep. It means accepting that you're not together now but knowing that somehow, in the end there will be a way for you to get that happy ending."

The older man stood up and started to walk away, pausing slightly before speaking, "Oh, and just as I promised Peter, I swear to you as well. I will not hurt your sister. If I do, I would be more than willing to face your wrath than to see her suffering at my expense. Good night King Edmund." With that, Caspian turned and left him.

Edmund smiled at the promise, and then turned once again to the marble tombstone. He traced her name on the cool surface trying to remember what her voice sounded like. He was a fool to ever compare her to the witch. He was a fool to waste time. He was a fool to not have died with her.

A low purr interrupted his thoughts. Realizing it was Aslan; Edmund quickly went on his knees and bowed his head.

"I am sorry dear one." Aslan said moving to stand before him, his mane touching Edmund softly.

Strangely, the young king felt a warm comforting feeling spread through his body and he calmly sat down next to the lion.

"I'm sorry too…that we didn't have time."

"I only wish I could give that to you." Aslan replied, his own pain echoing that of his companion's

"Can't you? You brought Susan back to Narnia to be with Caspian…"

"Would you really want me to take her from a place where she is at peace and happy?" the lion asked, his golden eyes searching the face of the king

A hundred selfish reasons crossed his mind and the only answer Edmund could give was, "No. She deserves all she has now. I am glad that she is happy. In the end, that's all I really want for her."

He still mourned for his loss but now he can begin to accept her passing. She was in a better place and they would see each other again in Aslan's country. She would wait. He will have to live, for now.

"I am proud of you dear one. The young boy whom I met before grew up to be a loyal and just king. But what makes my heart swell is that you have finally understood love in its entirety. If before you could only conceive familial love, now you know it in its most glorious form."

"Known," Edmund silently corrected

"No my dear one, it is not over. I do not believe your love ended with her last breath or you wouldn't be with me here now. It lives. Time is the only consequence of her act to save you. It did not diminish any emotion or any reality between the two of you. Have faith you will be together again, and that when that time comes it will last forever. For now, live so that when you see her again you will not have wasted her sacrifice but instead used it as testament to what goodness it has brought into this life."

A single white rose dropped into Edmund's hand, the lion giving him one last look before walking away and leaving them once more. He watched Aslan walk away, knowing that he would not return soon, a loss that also etched onto his heart.

"Until I see you again," he said gently placing the rose on the tombstone. He stood up and walked away.

Ramandu watched from the heavens as the young man entered the castle. His daughter could not have chosen a better man to love than King Edmund the Just.


	17. Chapter 16: On Bended Knee

**_Chapter 16: On bended knee_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Susan looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she answered the soft knock on her door. She wanted to make sure that what she was wearing wasn't ostentatious but modest for the occasion. A month after defeating the White Witch, they agreed on a simple ball to invite Narnians to celebrate their triumph and to honor those whom they have lost in battle. Some pains still plagued them, more for some like Edmund than the rest, but they can now enjoy life without any cloud hanging over them.

She opened the door as Caspian was about to knock again, his fist paused in midair as was his mouth that now hung slack from his jaw.

In the darkest of blue colors, curls cascading down her back and her lips tinted a deep red, she took his breath away.

"You are beautiful," Caspian said simply.

"Thank you," she said taking his arm, smiling at the compliment.

"Are you nervous?" he asked knowing fully well that this was the first time they would attend such an event as a couple.

"I've kissed you in front of all these people, what could I possibly be nervous about," she said eyeing him suspiciously

"It's just me then," he said shakily

Susan laughed, her voice bouncing off the walls, making him smile reluctantly as well. She gave him a reassuring pat on the arm, giving him an encouraging smile at the same time.

"You would willingly face evil creatures and yet a ball makes you nervous?" she asked truly curious at his behavior.

"My lady, I was trained to hold a sword and use it. I was not schooled to sing and dance," he replied

"Oh the singing I can't help you with but the dancing is pretty much one foot following the other." Edmund cut in from behind, Lucy on his arm giggling at her brother.

Caspian rolled his eyes and pretended to not be amused by the comment. Inwardly, he was glad the old Edmund was showing through. He was wondering if Trumpkin would lose his wits already at being the only one to supply sarcasm in Cair Paravel.

"Don't mess with him Ed. He's nervous enough to fall on his face without your help. Susan will take care of him, she dances well enough." Peter interrupted moving up to stand before the closed doors to the ballroom.

Susan hid a smile as she saw Caspian's horror at the image of falling flat on his face.

"Will you stop it," Susan reprimanded finally stepping in, "Caspian you'll be fine. It's easier than it looks. There will be no falling on the ground. Come let's practice before they announce us, we have a bit of time."

She turned to face him, placing his hand on her waist and the other she held aloft along with her own. She counted and motioned for him to mimic her footwork. They flowed easily along the hall, not straying too far, lost in their own world.

The three siblings watched the pair as they danced with Caspian noticeably growing calmer as they moved. It has been a long journey and they were glad it has led them to this point. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Susan who has cared for others for so long it was time she found her own love.

"Ahem, maybe we can continue this inside, I can hear the impatient rumbling inside. "Trumpkin called out to the couple.

Caspian and Susan took their places beside Peter as Edmund and Lucy walked to the other side. The wide doors opened and they took a step forward to enter.

"All hail the Kings and Queens of Narnia!"

They moved together towards the five thrones before them, standing in front of their people. The cheers stopped as High King Peter raised his hand to silence them.

"Tonight we welcome a new era of peace. The White Witch is no more and will not return. We have triumphed and are blessed with this chance to live in harmony. Narnia is whole once more." Peter said raising the goblet of wine that was handed to him.

Edmund cleared his throat and spoke as well, "Let us also remember what we have sacrificed for this victory and what we have endured. Let us remember those we have lost. For their heroism and sacrifice, I raise my glass to honor them. May their acts of bravery live on."

They raised their glasses and drank to the glory of Narnia. The silence that wrapped around the room was a comforting one, full of memories and hope in the future they had won from the witch.

"Let the celebration begin!" Peter announced, the music swallowing any lingering sadness and throwing them into a sea of joyful revelry.

* * *

Caspian smiled apologetically again at Susan, stepping on her toes the third time this evening. To be fair, he did warn her that he did not know how to dance well.

Susan smiled through the discomfort and gestured that they should stop for a moment. "How about we go outside and get some fresh air."

Relieved, he led her out into the terrace where a nice cool breeze was passing through.

Leaning over the railing next to Caspian, she turned her face to look at him in wonder.

"Did they really not teach you how to dance?" she asked

"Oh they did, but they couldn't really get far since they couldn't get me a partner. I only knew the steps but not how it worked when done with another." Caspian replied

"That's what I'm here for," she replied brightly, forgetting the blisters forming on her feet from his missteps, holding out her hand to him.

Reluctantly he followed but instead of moving along with the music, he pulled her close to his chest and swayed gently on the spot.

"I promised Peter and Edmund to keep you safe, this is the best compromise I can think of to not hurt your toes anymore my lady."

She laughed and did not resist, matching her breathing with the rise and fall of his chest. They stayed that way for a while before anyone spoke.

"This isn't so bad. I guess I just needed the right partner." Caspian said smiling into her hair.

Susan snorted at that comment, making Caspian laugh loudly at her lack of grace.

"Sometimes you make me forget that I'm in love with a queen," he said

"Is that a bad thing?" Susan asked

"No since I always remember I'm in love with Susan Pevensie."

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly. He had a tendency to be sickeningly sweet at times but though she pretended to be annoyed, she was really amused by his antics. She knew that beneath the fancy words was the truth that he really did love her.

"How long do you think before we suit up for battle again?" she asked, being the pragmatic girl once again.

"I'm hoping we're safe for about a decade. Would anyone try anything with five kings and queens at the helm?"

"I can name a few."

"All of them I will fight and defeat in a moment's time."

"Arrogant are we?" Susan teased

"Confident and determined," he replied

"Determined?"

"To marry you. If we are to have a wedding, we would need to keep the peace long enough to actually see it through. I will make sure that any threat is eliminated before it gets the chance to stain your wedding dress. We also need an extra year or five to have kids without having to literally chase monsters away."

Susan did not really hear anything past the first three words he said. There was something about a stain and monsters but it wasn't important that she understand what those words meant right now. She just wanted to rewind his whole spiel. She was hyperventilating which alarmed Caspian who was already beginning to go down on one knee.

Registering what was happening at his gesture, she nodded to him to proceed.

"My dear queen, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said laughing as he picked her up and spun her around, like he did when he first regained his strength when she returned to Narnia the third and final time.

He set her down and took her hand, placing a ring on her finger. She was surprised that she knew this custom from her world, even more she could swear it looked exactly like her mother's.

"Edmund told me. He helped me in asking the dwarves exactly what to make. He said your mother was to pass hers on to you but never had the chance. I guess at least this way they can be present in our world."

"Thank you," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy flowing down her face.

"Ow! Don't step on me! Can't we come out now and just congratulate them?" came Lucy's voice from the darkness.

"I'm not stepping on you, it's Peter! We can't yet, they're still hugging and stuff." Edmund retorted

"Will you two be quiet?" Peter reprimanded

Caspian looked at Susan and laughed, motioning for the hidden party to join them. Having such a lively family would certainly take some getting used to, and he welcomed the challenge. Asking Susan to marry him meant being part of her life forever; it meant being sandwiched in a group hug with the merry kings and queens of old, all ecstatic at the addition to the family.


	18. Chapter 17: Promise me

**_Chapter 17: Promise me_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

"By order of Queen Lucy and the palace maids, we hereby order King Caspian the Tenth to come with us. Should you not come in peace we will take you by force" Edmund announced as he walked into the room followed by an amused Peter by his side.

Caspian and Susan looked at them surprised, debating with silent looks whether the two were serious or not.

"Come on Caspian. Let's go." Peter said with a laugh but still sounding serious enough that the man in question stood up.

Susan put a hand on Caspian's arm to stop him from leaving, and then turned to her brothers.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Relax Susan. We're just taking him away for a while so you can concentrate on some last minute wedding stuff. Lucy thinks that Caspian is a distraction." Edmund said nonchalantly examining one of the books on the shelf mindlessly

Cough, "Dress" Cough, went Peter standing in the corner. "Wow, pretty dusty in this library Caspian. We ought to have someone come in here to clean it up."

Susan rolled her eyes at Peter, who shrugged at her in turn. "Next time you can just ask."

"There's going to be a next time? You intend to get married again? Cause, you know I'm okay with that. Doesn't even have to be the same guy, sorry Caspian but you know my sister does look a lot like me, and with a face like that—they just can't help it." Edmund said ignoring the withering look Susan was giving him.

Caspian just laughed and started towards the door, kissing Susan on the forehead as he did, "So where are you taking me?"

"We'll figure it out. Lucy didn't really give much detail; aside from 'get him out of here.'" Peter said

Edmund followed suit taking with him the book he had been browsing, "Hey do you think I look like the picture here? This history book doesn't seem accurate enough."

Peter and Caspian didn't have a chance to reply as a loud voice called out from the room, "I do NOT look like you Edmund!"

"Hey she's probably right. I look better. So where do we go?" Edmund said looking up from the book.

"Aslan's How, it's been a while since we've been there." Peter said as he led them to the stables.

Edmund nodded solemnly and entered the stables, choosing to ride the young horse with a flaxen mane.

Caspian watched as Edmund mounted himself on the horse and look serious once again. It had been a year and though to most it seemed that he is better, he knew that he only mastered how to mask his pain with humor.

The younger man saw Caspian staring and gave him a small smile. He was by no means free from the hurt, but he is learning to live with it.

They rode to the How cheerfully, a light conversation about Trumpkin's latest admirer and his attempts at thwarting her advances. They turned solemn when they saw the How and entered it quietly, lighting the torches that lined the walls.

"I think this room has seen the worst in all of us in one way or another. A lot of evil was done in this room and not all of it because of Jadis" Peter said quietly.

Edmund turned away. It was still hard to hear her name but at least his memory of this place was one of redemption. Of them, he was the one who stood up and destroyed her first attempt at returning.

"But everything was put to right in this very space as well," Caspian said reminding them that this was where Aslan redeemed Edmund's life and where they once stood to affirm their faith that Aslan would come to save them from Miraz.

"So why this place Peter?" Edmund asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I wanted to bring Caspian here to make a promise something to me. I figured it would help that he's standing on sacred ground while he does it. "Peter said smiling

"I thought we're done with the 'brother talk' already?" Caspian asked confused

"No, that's just for being together. This one is for getting married." Edmund clarified, looking at Caspian as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world

"You should make a list of these things," Caspian said jokingly

"Maybe we should, so you can keep track when it's your turn to do this for Lucy. She's going to be old enough for suitors soon and I think it would be easier if we divide them up among the three of us." Peter said

Having a family was still a new feeling to him and whenever it was said out loud how the kings and queens of old regarded him, he never failed to get a sheepish look on his face as if he didn't deserve what he was getting.

"If it's not already obvious Caspian, we treat you as part of the family. There is no need to remind you to love and protect Susan. You do that for all of us anyway so I don't have to make you promise that."

"So what is it then?"

It was Edmund who spoke up, "Don't forget yourself Caspian. Swear that you won't lose sight of who you are in the midst of duty. No one will judge you if you spend a few moments alone or if you let someone else take care of Su. You will never be alone in this life now that we're here. It might be a little crazy at times but we're here for you just as you have been for us."

Caspian smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. Susan won't ever let us hear the end of it if she finds out that we've been sappy." Edmund said

"You think we gave Lucy enough time?" Peter asked

"No," Caspian said sitting down "I overheard someone saying that they still had a million and one choices for Susan on flowers and place settings so I say we have a few more hours to go."

Edmund also sat down comfortably next to him and laid out the book he obtained from the library.

"Ah, well then you can tell me why the history books called me 'handsome,' and not 'devastatingly handsome'?"

* * *

Susan has never had to make such quick decisions as she did in that afternoon alone.

"Serves me right for delaying these things," she muttered to herself as she pointed to an arrangement of roses in all colors imaginable.

She had skirted the maids and even Lucy in the past few months, making herself only available once for choosing the design of her gown and the measurements.

It seemed that she didn't do much damage by being so scarce since they were prepared to make whatever choices she made happen.

"Okay, just one thing left." Lucy announced as she brought out the last item herself.

It was her wedding dress. Her breath caught as she took in the details. She touched the fabric and felt that it was as light as it looked. It was like a whisper on the arms of her sister. It sparkled lightly as Lucy moved it about to giver a better view of the embroidery on the edges of the skirt and the sleeves. She had picked a design that looked most comfortable to her but she didn't expect that it would come out so beautifully that she was almost afraid to wear it lest she ruin it.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked uncertainly, placing the dress gently on the bed.

Susan replied with a tight embrace and tears falling down her face. She knew that the details on the dress were chosen by her sister. It warmed her heart to see how much Lucy knew and understood her.

Sensing their need for a private moment, the palace maids stepped out discreetly leaving the sisters to talk.

"I can never thank you enough Lucy," Susan said sitting down on the bed fingering the material of the dress next to her.

"You don't have to. I did this for you since I know how important it is. I would like to know why you kept avoiding the dress until the last minute though…" Lucy said her face crumpled up in question

"Because I thought it would hurt to look at it knowing that it's not Mum's." Susan said turning away. It was one of the few times they ever spoke of anything related to England, much more of their parents.

She continued, wiping a tear from her face, "I've always dreamed that I'd get married in Mum's old wedding dress and Dad would be the one to give me away. I can't help but wish they were here."

Lucy reached over and held her sister's hand silently. There was nothing she could say for she asked over and over for the same thing. But they knew that it would not happen.

"But this is already more than I deserve—that I get to spend a lifetime with Caspian is enough. I wish that Lucy, someday, you will find the same kind of happiness."

"I do too. Just don't let Peter, Ed or Caspian, for that matter. They seem to think I should wait till I'm forty before I even think of entertaining a suitor. Now come on, let's think of ways to fix your hair."

The sisters laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon bonding over last minute details of preparation, enjoying their time together. Years later, it will be Lucy's turn to pick and choose from a sea of preparations and Susan will be the one bringing out the dress that will make the younger Pevensie feel like she's the most beautiful in all of Narnia.

* * *

Caspian stood before the infamous tree realizing that once again he was waiting for her. This time, however, he was certain of her arrival.

As if to remind him they were also there, Peter cleared his throat loudly next to him and gave him a small smile gesturing silently for him to turn around to pacing. He didn't even notice he was walking back in forth in front of the High King. Caspian gave him a sheepish smile and tried to stay still.

It lasted all of a minute before he started pacing again, wondering this time if they had waited long enough for the wounds of the last battle to heal. Edmund himself insisted that a year was enough, if not outright too long. But he and Susan had still worried, trying to keep the celebration as simple as possible.

Yet somehow as he took in his surroundings, someone (most probably Lucy) had found a way to cover the plaza with every flower imaginable. It was a magnificent display and was secretly pleased that someone defied their requests of minimal decorations.

Trumpkin grabbed hold of the king's wrist to stop him from sending the rest of them dizzy from his walking about.

"Your majesty, I must request you to stay in place. The people are beginning to wonder if you're worried the queen won't show or that you really have to go to the bathroom." Trumpkin said in a low voice only Caspian could hear.

"Oh right," he said nodding, a glazed look upon his eyes. Since he couldn't walk around, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Trumpkin threw his hands in the air in resignation and stood off to the side. Much as he respected the boy, he could not understand what he was so nervous about. He's faced just about every evil this world threw at him head on and waiting for his bride rattled his nerves so much more than all that combined.

He couldn't explain it. It wasn't as if he was nervous about all the people watching them or that he had cold feet. He just realized that in the middle of all of this, he never could find the words to come up with his vows to the queen. Oh, he tried—been trying for two months to be exact. And now, finally seconds away from marrying the woman of his dreams, he wasn't sure if what he had in mind was enough to tell her just how much he loved her.

In all of his worrying, he didn't notice Peter slip away when Lucy signaled frantically from the edge of the crowd. He kept moving in front until he heard a low purr from beside him.

"Are you worried, dear one?" Aslan asked, a great smile on his face

In his shock, Caspian fell to his knees awkwardly to the stifled laughter of the crowd. Their king was acting oddly today, endearing him even more to them as he showed he was just like any groom waiting for his bride.

"Rise King Caspian. Now tell me, why are you anxious?" Aslan said quietly

"I don't know how to begin telling her how much she means to me."

"Don't worry about the words, they will come to you. If they don't, you have the rest of your life to show her just what it is that escapes you now."

Just then he heard loud murmurs rise from the crowd and he quickly followed the turning heads. What he saw rendered him finally motionless.

Everything else faded into the background as he drank in the sight of her. All the colors turned went dull as grew clearer in his eyes. The music started somewhere and she began to walk toward him, a smile dancing in her cerulean eyes.

Queen Susan looked absolutely ethereal in a dress of pure white. It was painfully simple yet upon closer inspection, it held a bevy of intricate embroidery infused with silver thread. She sparkled gently in full sunlight as her gown flowed seamlessly down her body. It was a sight worthy of fairytales, told to generations long after they have passed to Aslan's country. It was in that moment that the color of snow stood for something other than a reminder of the evil that had passed—it represented a love that wound around different worlds and uncoiled in the most beautiful wedding Narnia had ever seen.

If anyone asked her how she looked weeks later, she wouldn't be able to answer for she had eyes only for the man standing next to the great lion. This was it. After everything, they had finally defied the odds and created a destiny for themselves.

Susan finally reached Caspian and faced him. They held hands as they stared into each other's eyes, oblivious of the crowd and even Lucy's quiet sniffling as she cried tears of joy.

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the union of King Caspian and Queen Susan, "Aslan began, "Theirs is a story full of growth, courage, hope, faith and love that spurs from the deep magic before the dawn of time. And we are all blessed to be part of the blessed union."

He nodded to them, prompting them to make their vows to each other.

Caspian went first, his voice shaking, "My dear queen, I love you."

Susan gave a small laugh at his bluntness, to which he responded by laughing as well. Caspian finally relaxed and continued.

"Before when I laid down my head in front of this very tree I went through all my memories of you. I examined every moment and found every reason to fall in love with you and wish you back with me. Today I stand before you and all the images passing through my head are not only of the past but a future that we will share together. With you by my side, I gained a family, a renewed faith in this world and love that will endure."

A gentle breeze blew her curly hair and it settled softly to frame her radiant face. Everything was finally falling into place and with her words they held with finality.

"In all the years I've seen, whether in the golden age, in England or right here with you, it is only when I met you that I realized where I truly belonged. Our love proved to me that everything is possible, that even two people fated for different worlds could meet and find a way to be together. When I asked to come back, I only hoped to reach you in time but instead here I am committing to a lifetime to loving you."

With a mighty roar, Aslan sealed their vows and they became husband and wife. Caspian reached for Susan and pulled her into a kiss that healed every wound in their once broken hearts. The old story has ended the pains of a time long gone forgotten as they faced Narnia to begin a new life together.


	19. Epilogue: Where all roads meet

**A/N: Finally it's over :) I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it. I'm thinking of writing another story so watch out for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**_Epilogue: Where all roads meet_**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me (sadly). Credit goes to those who do. **

Looking across the expanse of the dazzling fields, he took a deep breath and began walking toward the lady whose back was turned to him. He imagined this moment over and over in the past two decades and now it was finally here. There was a fire in his heart that seemed to grow steadily as each step brought him closer to her. He wanted to call out and have her close the gap between them but he knew this was something he had to do. This was his journey to her and he was going to finish twenty years of waiting the way it should end.

As if she sensed his presence, she turned around with a look of pure joy and excitement. And he ran as fast as he could, taking Althea by the waist when he finally reached her and spun her in place. Edmund held her close to him and whispered, "I never had the chance to say this before—I love you too."

She laughed, the sound felt like music to his insides urging him laugh along with her. They sat down comfortably underneath a tree and stayed silent in each other's arms for what seemed like hours underneath the brilliant sunlight.

"Tell me my dear Edmund, what did I miss in those twenty years?" she asked staring off into the distance

"Aside from me?" he joked

Of course, aside from you!" she replied with a laugh, "Did Caspian and Susan have the four kids they wanted?"

"Just one actually, Rilian. He's a good son and an even better nephew. He can beat me at chess would you believe? His parents have raised him well."

"How are they?"

"Caspian and Susan are as much in love as the day they got married. It's really something. They still look at each other everyday as if they're looking at each other for the first time. Watching them everyday made me wish that you never left. Then I'd see Rilian and remember that for him to live in a Narnia at peace, your sacrifice was necessary. I satisfied myself with telling him about you and what you did."

"And what did the young boy say to that?"

He pulled out something from his pocket, a square piece of parchment, and unfolded it to reveal a startlingly accurate portrait of Althea.

"The prince is quite an artist and he gave this to me on my birthday when he was about seven years old. He said 'Uncle Edmund, don't look sad. See, star lady isn't sad.' I guess the boy got tired of listening to my endless tales of you and put it to good use."

"How about Lucy and Peter, they are well I hope?"

"Peter is still magnificent. The high king is wasted most of his time shooing away Lucy's suitors much to Susan's dismay. The gentle queen had high hopes that someday each one of us would find what she has with her own husband. She's just one sibling away from that. Lucy got married just last year to a young Telmarine lord. Mind you, I thought it would never happen as the man was painfully shy. It took all of Lucy's outspokenness to get him to even make the first move. I have to say though, she chose well. It is rare to find a man so intelligent and humble nowadays."

"One sibling away?" she asked

"Peter. He still hasn't favored any lady. When we were young, I figured it would be a toss up between him and Susan as to who would get married first but I didn't really think I'd find someone before him."

"Oh," all she could say, as she understood what he meant. He truly did love her in a way she never dreamed possible and comparing it to the most epic love story they've seen was his way of saying so. The star's daughter who was once meant only to be named as wife and mother of future kings found herself to be in paradise and the love of someone's life.

"How do you think this will all end?" she asked him as she turned to face him

"The way it has for us. I'm sure they'll all find their way here to Aslan's country in time. Now come on, I want to talk to Aslan."

They started walking towards the horizon, holding hands as they did.

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I want to know when the last time his country witnessed a wedding. I'd like to ask for his permission to hold one. You think he'll say yes?" Edmund said looking sideways at Althea

"I think that can be arranged. I don't hear the bride-to-be complaining either." Althea said with a grin

Edmund and Althea laughed to their heart's content and walked towards an eternity together, filled with the hope that one day everyone they loved will be with them again. In Narnia, much the same way they held hands, Caspian and Susan stood over their brother's grave beneath a canopy of stars.

"You think they're together now?" Susan asked.

"Without a doubt, my dear wife," replied Caspian, "Knowing Edmund, he's halfway to asking her hand in marriage by now. Now come on, I think we should put a stop to those sword fighting lessons Peter is giving our son. The high king will not be pleased to have his tunic in shreds again."

"Oh leave them. Peter asked for it by volunteering. He should have known that Edmund would have taught the boy ages ago and not just how to fight but how to beat _him_ as well." She said shaking her head as they walked back to the castle.

In the distance, a lion's roar was heard as it once again ended the agony of two hearts torn apart by death and sealed the promise of an eternity together in Aslan's country.

-Fin


End file.
